Addicted
by Ziggy Mo
Summary: Following a horrible break-up, Dean has been trying to get back together with his ex-girlfriend. Follow his adventure dealing with an ex-boyfriend, ghost possession, and a horrible accident and find out where the two end up.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since their break up and Dean was hurting. He'd been in a terrible break up before, but this was so much worse. Not only did he love her, but he had to see her every day which made coping damn near impossible. Sam had tried to get him to open up, but Dean just brushed him off saying that he was fine. Sam didn't believe him because he knew that Dean cared so much for Charlie, but he backed off. What pissed Dean off though was that Charlie seemed unfazed by any of it. He was under the impression that girls were supposed to be emotional wrecks after splits, but she proved him wrong.

He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He was a fucking moron. He screwed up big time. This was the only thing in his life he didn't know how to fix. He, Dean Winchester, royally screwed himself over. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he fucked up. There she was, just sitting on the bed reading over Sam's notes not realizing he was staring at her. He should've just walked over to her and apologized for being an asshole, but being so damned proud, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It had all started when the trio was in Ohio celebrating a hunt gone right. They were in a bar throwing back shots when a man had walked up to them. It turned out this guy, Kevin, was an old friend of Charlie's. Not just a friend, but an ex-boyfriend. Before the guy left, he had told Charlie to give him a call to catch up. Dean was buzzed so once the guy left he began drilling Charlie about the guy. "How long did you date? Did you sleep together? Was he good in bed? Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie had said that he didn't need to worry because it was a long time ago. Dean still didn't stop with the questions. He tried to find out as much as he could, but he just pissed her off. She got up and stormed out of the bar. Dean followed and so did Sam to try and stop them from fighting.

Charlie was heading back to the room when Dean had caught up. He kept asking why she didn't tell him about Kevin. She kept answering with that Kevin didn't mean anything anymore. Dean got fed up and began yelling at her. She ignored him and walked into the room leaving him to fume in the motel parking lot. Sam followed Charlie into the room leaving Dean to walk back to the bar.

Dean sat at the bar ordering whisky. He got drunk and walked over to the pool tables and decided to wow people with his talents. It wasn't long before there was a crowd surrounding him made up of mostly girls. One girl was draped over him nipping at his neck. He was too wound up in showing off and the chick sucking his neck to notice Charlie walk back into the bar. She watched him kiss the girl so she walked up to Dean, pulled the girl off of him and sucker punched him. He looked shocked at what happened taking only a few seconds to realize that he made a huge mistake.

The girl that had been pulled off put two and two together and slapped Dean. "You ass! You never said you had a girlfriend!" she screamed before storming off.

"He doesn't anymore," said Charlie before turning on her heel and leaving the bar.

Now. Here he was: sitting around broken, trying to act as if everything was normal.

Sam had gotten back to the room bringing food and more research. He was pissed at Dean for his bullshit behavior, too. He refused to talk to him unless it was relevant. He explained the new information he found. Turns out, they were hunting a malicious spirit that seemed to turn its victims crazy. Unfortunately, they didn't know what was making the thing choose its victims.

That night, Dean had fallen asleep early not having anything better to do. He would've gone to a bar but knew the trouble drinking had previously gotten him into. He had slipped into unconsciousness and was soon greeted by a light slipping through the cracks of a closet door. He heard heavy breathing and panting coming from the other side and decided to take a peek. What he saw had him feeling as if he got the wind knocked out of him then kicked in the junk. There on a bed was Charlie riding away on some guy's dick. Dean wanted to look away so bad, but, for the life of him, he couldn't do it. He was frozen in place forced to watch. He watched her bounce up and down moaning for the guy to fuck her harder and deeper. Just when he couldn't take it anymore, it got worse. He finally saw the guy's face as he sat up to comply with Charlie's requests. He felt like his dick was ripped off and used to slap him. The other man was none other than his own brother: the unmistakable shaggy hair, puppy dog eyes glinting with ecstasy, and the tall built frame. Sam had an arm wrapped around her trying to balance her on his cock while his other arm was holding them up. They simultaneously reached their orgasms screaming out in utter pleasure causing Dean to feel utterly betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean jolted awake in a panicked sweat startling Charlie. He glanced over at her then quickly looked away unable to look at her. He glanced at the other bed. Seeing Sam passed out caused a wave of relief to wash over Dean. It had only been a dream: a dream that had him feeling nauseous, but a dream nonetheless. Charlie was just staring at him weirded out by his little outburst but soon resumed watching TV.

Later that same day, Dean was still irked by his dream. I know it was a dream, but why Sam? he thought. Why not Kevin? It would make more sense that way. Do they have something going on? Dean looked up from his spot on the bed and over at Sam and Charlie. She was smiling at something he said. Dean started to fill with rage. They were flirting while he was still in the room. He couldn't believe that Sam and Charlie were doing that to him.


	3. Chapter 3

While soaping up, Dean began thinking back to when he was 16…

_He was a junior in high school. His dad had actually stopped so he and Sam could start their school year. They had stopped at a friend's house in Keystone, Colorado. Davis was the guy's name. The boys had met him a couple of times before. He said he had a kid named Charlie. Dean didn't really pay attention when Davis talked about his kid, so Dean was pretty shocked when he was introduced to Charlie and found that Charlie was a she. That first time he laid eyes upon her he thought she was beautiful. Not sexy, not smoking hot, but beautiful. Yeah, she was 2 years younger than him, but still. She was a lovely tanned caramel with the charcoal hair. Her lips always looked kiss-swollen. The one thing he focused on was her eyes. They were an amazing dark, dark brown; they practically looked black. If he wasn't so mesmerized by her, he would've thought she was part demon._

_After just a couple of days, Dean had formed an uber crush on the girl. The one thing he thought was weird was that she was kind of like him and Sam. She always referenced music and movies and books. She liked to talk with Sam because they were both insightful and intellectual. She also respected her dad. She wasn't a soldier like Dean, but she did not disrespect her father, but she did occasionally joke about him. He found out so much about her for the duration of their stay which was about 2 months._

Dean stopped his thought processes because he felt a stir below his waistline. He glanced down and realized his flashbacks were causing his friend to twitch in anticipation. He hurried and turned the shower knob to cold. He really didn't want anyone to interrupt his shower and discover him doing some shameful act.


	4. Chapter 4

Quietly waiting for Sam and Charlie to wake up, Dean decided to make himself useful by researching into the spirir they were hunting down. He couldn't concentrate on any of the work he was trying to get done because he kept glancing over at his brother and Charlie in the other bed. He knew it was just because of their accomodations, but a art of him thought it was due to some underlying feelings. He kept going over some random scenarios involving Sam and Charlie. He kept imagining old hunts where the two would go and research while Dean would talk to people. The thing was, he kept thinking that while he left the two alone, they would be off boning each other.

Dean blinked out of his trance when Charlie began to stir. She sat up and stretched and yawned. Dean couldn't help but stare at her curvy form. She glanced his way and nodded at his presence. He couldn't believe how someone whom he had deeply hurt could acknowledge his presence and still show some manners. He could not believe he was such a dick.

Moments later Sam woke up. Once both he and Charlie were done getting ready. The trio left for breakfast down at the diner to discuss the case. They had sat at a booth near the door with, of course, Dean alone on his side of the table. Sam was rambling on about the case with Charlie giving her input. It turned out that they had to go talk to the police because some of the records were too recent to be public, and they also had to go investigate an old cabin on the outskirts of town where all the victims had been found dead from mysterious heart failure. Not really feeling comfortable with the other two, Dean opted for scoping out the cabin before nightfall. He reasoned that three federal agents were unnecessary and might draw unwanted attention.

After another 15 minutes of awkwardness, Dean had driven Charlie and Sam back to the motel to let them change. His implied offer to drive them to the station was subtly declined.

It tooke him about half an hour to reach the cabin, but he made it. It looked like a molded, dilapitated, large-scale version of a child's Lincoln Log cabin. The front porch looked as if it would fall apart if he even attempted to cross it to the threshhold. He circled the house looking for a sturdier entrance path and came up short. The back porch was completely collapsed. He decided to risk a sprained ankle and brave the rickety porch. To his amazement it held. He opened the incredibly screeching front door and was greeted by a dusty, cobwebbed, musky living room. He pulled out his flashlight and began a sweep of the room for anything of use. With no luck, he moved to the adjoining room: the kitchen- and he came up with the sam results as the front room. He continued with the two bedrooms and found only more dust and dirt.

He moved back to the hallway and was searching the walls for anything. If he wasn't paying any attention he would not have noticed the hidden door. He pushed the door and it opened down to a dark, desolate basement. Not willing to admit fear, Dean began to descend the steps looked just as skeptical as the front porch. He did a quick overview before continuing into the cellar. It looked like an old work space. He noticed a makeshift tool bench along the far wall. He approached the table while taking in the rest of the room. It appeared to be an old workspace. He felt an odd chill as he took in the tools layed out: a hammer, screwdrivers, C-clamps, monkey wrenches, saws, pliers. He knew these were common tools, but they were in a hidden, underground room.

He was about to search the drawers, but he felt that someone was right behind him. He turned around carefully when a pair of ice cold hand gripped the sides of his head, and he was forced to stare into a pair of cold, soulless, bloodshot eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The spirit had vanished leaving him alone in a black void. It's freezing, thought Dean. He tried to move but found he was momentarily paralyzed. He began to panic. All of a sudden, a faint voice called his name.

"Dean."

He began to freak out even more because he had no idea what was going to happen. The panic gave way to fury and anger. He knew in some sense that he should be piss scared, but some strange wave of anger just washed over him. He was pissed. He couldn't grasp why. He couldn't understand anything right except anger.

"Dean," the voice said again.

"Who the fuck are you?" yelled Dean infuriated.

"She'll never come back," said the voice.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You just pine over her, wish you could take it all back, but you know that it'll never happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" bursted Dean.

"Charlie. She'll never come back. She doesn't ever want to come back," the voice finally answered.

"What?" asked Dean confused.

The voice had begun to unearth his fears about everything. "She doesn't want you back."

"What is this?" asked Dean again. The voice, however, decided to ignore him.

"You can't even open up to her. You sulk and sulk and sulk. You didn't even bother to confront her. You act all tough and pretend you're the alpha male, but it's all a lie. You can't even tell her that you're sorry and you'll do whatever you can to make it up to her. You can't even tell yourself these things without feeling weak."

"Shut up," Dean said softly.

Ignoring him once again, the voice continued in a mocking tone. "I bet you feel all hurt and broken without her, like she's your drug. You feel like you need her to keep you alive and without her you can't even breathe. It's almost like you're addicted to her. Pathetic. She can't stand you. She can't even look at you without feeling sorry for you. She wants Sam. Why do you think she turned to him? They're probably fucking each other right now. Probably laughing at your stupidity."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Dean. He couldn't stand it. The voice had said the things he fretted were true. He believed it. He didn't know what to do to make it stop.

As if reading his mind, the voice answered. "You can make her come back, make her see you're not pathetic, make her see you're better than Sam, than Kevin, than everyone else. You can make her love you again, make her forgive and forget the pain you caused her. You can make her want you again, make her beg for you. All she needs is a little motivation."

With that, the room came flooding back. Dean had woke up lying on the floor. He didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting Charlie back.

***From the author: This might be the last chapter for a few days because I am huge ass procrastinator. I have loads of work to do and a couple of essays to write, so just a little heads up.


	6. Chapter 6

_Meanwhile..._

Charlie and Sam had arrived at the police station posing as FBI Agents Neil and Lee. They had a meeting with the chief and found out some really interesting information that the newspapers had not reported.

After the visit, they went back to the motel room and set out all the information to figure out what was going on. They laid out all the information on the table and thumbtacked some to the walls.

Several moments of silence passed because the two were going over their findings.

"Hey, check this out!" exclaimed Sam. "It turns out the first guy's wife had filed for divorce a week before him and his wife turned up dead. Another guy's fiance called off their engagement after he hit her. This last guy..."

"Let me guess: did something to piss off his girl, and she broke up with him," cut off Charlie.

"Yeah. There have been 5 cases in the last 6 months. I'm guessing this is what's causing them to go off," answered Sam a little skeptically.

"Okay, but things like this happen everyday. Girls break up with their guys all the time. I'm betting there is a little more to this case," replied Charlie a little harshly.

"Charlie, are you sure you're all right. I mean, it's been almost a month, and you really haven't said much about it," said Sam.

"I'm fine, really."

"That's bull. Come on, Chuck. You know you can tell me anything. I really don't want you to close yourself off from anyone like Dean does."

"Sam, I'm fine. Really. I already talked to you about it. I already told you how I felt about your brother," replied Charlie with a small smile. "Let's just get back to working on this case. Then, after, if you still think I'm emotionally inept, then we'll talk."

"Okay," answered Sam hesitantly. "Anyways, the weird thing is with all these cases is that all the girls had been killed by their guys, but the guys had dropped from heart failure."

"How's that weird?"

"They had no evidence of any heart complications. Nothing in their families' histories every hinted to any genetic heart problems."

"Looks like we have more research to do," stated Charlie obviously irritated. "What do you think we should be looking for?"

"Maybe for something similar to these guys, but since nobody has reported anything similar to these cases I think it may have started recently."

"So, we should pay close attention to the first guy's case. If he's the initial guy, we might be able to get some serious answers. Is there anything else that might be helpful," asked Charlie rubbing her temples.

"Not that I can see. I think we should wait for Dean to get back and see if he found anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was heading back to the motel room with only one thing on his mind: get Charlie back. He couldn't think about anything else. It was a miracle that he was capable of getting back in one piece without having driven off the side of the road.

By the time he pulled up to the motel it was about 8:00 at night. The light was on, and he could make out the faint shadow of his brother pacing back and forth while Charlie was sitting at the table reading something. All of a sudden, Dean was rushed by a wave of jealousy. He didn't know where it had come from or why, but all he was registering was that Sam and Charlie were alone in the room. He was a little relieved that they seemed to not notice the other.

Charlie had been startled when Dean came in while Sam only looked up. Dean was a little skeptical as to why Charlie had jumped. _She must be guilty of something. They probably fucked each other while I was gone, _thought Dean angrily.

"Did you find anything at the cabin?" asked Sam.

"No. Did you get anything from the police station?" asked Dean trying to act like his recently normal, mopey self.

"Actually, yeah. We found out a part of what they have in common," answered Charlie.

"It turns out each guy did something to get his girlfriend, or wife, or whatever, to break up with him which triggered something that caused him to go and kill her," continued Sam.

"And, all guys died soon after from some heart complications even though they have no history of heart problems," said Charlie. "Since this is kind of a common thing in a big place like this, we still have to find out more about what the guys have in common besides their break ups and the cabin."

"So, tomorrow, we're gonna go and look for any more similarites as well as look for any spirit that has the power to turn people psychotic. I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of hungry," said Sam.

"Yeah, me too. I'm in the mood for pizza," said Dean. "Let's order in."


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the night wasn't eventful. They had eaten and discussed possible theories for the case. Once they had finished, they didn't really talk much. Sam was going over the research, Charlie had laid out on a bed and was flipping through the channels looking for something fun to watch, and Dean had isolated himself and pretended to shrapen his knives while he was really thinking over ways to get Charlie to come back to him. He was going over scenarios that could be beneficial to him. He had thought of drugging, hypnotizing, and even threatening her. He had also thought of using a love spell, but he knew that they tended to backfire. He couldn't ultimately decide on a sure course of action. He knew it would be hard to try and get Charlie back, but damn, this was hard as hell.

The next day, Sam and Charlie had already been dressed and ready to go by the time Dean woke up. He had a semi-restless night. The first half of the night, he dreamt that Charlie had been sleeping around with guys and pitying him. But later, they transitioned into her fawning over him, making sure he was happy, making sure they were both happy.

Dean had been a little too giddy that morning and it irked Sam.

"Dude, are you alright? You seem a little hyper," asked Sam.

"I'm fine. I had a really great night's sleep is all," answered Dean. "Come on, let's get this over and done with."

Sam was a little wary of Dean's new demeanor. Just the day before, Dean was all angsty, and now he was content with life. Charlie, on the other hand, could have cared less. She knew that Dean would resort to his old self, why not now?

They had to cover a lot of ground today, so they decided to split up. Charlie and Dean decided to cover all the victim's houses while Sam was reseraching the different possible spirits that could do anything like this.

After Charlie and Dean told Sam that the first two houses had no signs of sulfur, Sam officially ruled out demons. He was still pretty much at a road block. He was looking in what had to be his 7th book when something he read caught his attention. It said something about how ghosts can be created from deaths caused by jealousy and rage. He hurriedly grabbed his notes from the police reports about the men. One thing stood out from all the cases: the psychotic episodes were triggered when the women broke up with the guys. He didn't get what his brain was trying to link together, but he knew it was important and extremely relevant. He took a moment to take a deep breath and clear his mind.

Moments later, he glanced back at the book then his notes. Right then, something clicked in his head: the women left which caused the men to have fits of jealousy and anger which soon escalated. He quickly formulated a theory: each man became obsessed with their girl leaving that they decided if they can't them, then nobody can. He knew it was a stretch, but, for some reason, he knew it was right. He quickly called up Charlie and Dean and told them to meet at the motel.

After he hung up with the two, Sam read over the section in the book because he was still unsure of why these men were targeted. The entry stated that the people who were targeted were very protective and territorial of their significant others. It also stated that once the first person was "infected" the cycle would keep going until someone stopped it. The only way to stop it was for one of the "infected" persons to realize the error of their ways.

Sam was excited that he figured out what was going on because that meant that the case was that much closer to being over and done with. The only problem was finding the next "infected" person. Sam also had a very odd feeling about everything. He decided to ignore it for now and head back to the motel.


	9. Chapter 9

_Back at the motel..._

Charlie was sitting on a bed and flipping through the channels. Dean had been staring out the window seemingly watching out for Sam.

"Charlie." Charlie looked over at Dean. He turned toward her.

"Yeah, Dean?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry." Charlie just stared at Dean waiting for him to continue. "I am really sorry that I hurt you. I can't believe that I could actually hurt you like that. I really can't believe that you could still look at me after that. I really hope you can forgive me."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, it's been almost a month since it happened, and now you decide to apologize?" asked Charlie obviously stunned by Dean's confession.

"I just want you to see that I'm really sorry. I was really broken up when you dumped me. I was hurting. It felt as if my heart broke into tiny little pieces. I realized that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me," Dean answered softly.

"I don't mean to sound a little bitchy after you opening up, but what me? I mean, you're the one who hurt me. You're the one that cheated on me with some random bar whore. You're the one who decided to get all green-eyed monster when you met Kevin," said Charlie. "I don't know if I can forgive you Dean. You really hurt me. This isn't the kind of thing that I can just forget."

"I said I was sorry," said Dean a little maliciously. "Can't you just fucking forgive me?"

Slightly terrified, Charlie said, "Dean, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" said Dean feigning ignorance. "I'll tell you what's the matter. You won't fucking forgvie me. I opened up which is something I never do."

Still terrified, Charlie answered, "Dean, this isn't something you can just say sorry for."

"What? Sorry ain't good enough for you? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness?" said Dean almost yelling.

"Dean, what's wrong with you?"

"You, you fucking bitch! I said I was fucking sorry. You're supposed to fucking forgive me and fucking take me back!" Dean was yelling now.

Almost faintly, Charlie started, "Dean, I can't."

"You slut-"

"What's going on?" Sam had thankfully showed up.

"Sam, thank god!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Get the hell out of here, Sam!" ordered Dean. "This is none of your god damned business."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?" asked Sam. Charlie was now crying. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"Boo-fucking-hoo! It's always about you, huh Charlie? Never about anybody else. You always have to amke everything about you."

"Shut the hell up, Dean. Charlie, come on. Let's go," said Sam trying to calm Charlie down.

"That's it!" stated Dean. He had walked up behind a kneeling Sam and hit him with the butt-end of his gun knocking Sam out cold. Charlie screamed in shock. "Now, who's gonna protect you, Charlie?"

"Dean, what happened to you?" asked Charlie through her tears kneeling next to Sam. She checked his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"I want you back. If you can't see it, I'll just have to show you." While Charlie was checking Sam he knocked her out as well and dragged both of them to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie had woken up tied to a pillar with her mouth taped. With the little light in the room she was able to make out that she was in what seemed to be an old basement with a tool bench near her. There was a wooden staircase against the far wall behind her. She began to struggle against her binds when she remembered what had happened before she passed out. She could hear the door at the top of the stairs opening. She couldn't see who was coming down the stairs but knew it was Dean.

"You're finally awake. I thought you were gonna miss all the fun. Sam is, though. He's still passed out. But, at least you get to enjoy all the fun things I have planned." His enjoyment of the situation had her really terrified. She was panicking and fighting her binds. "You can't get out of those restraints. I tied them myself."

She watched him walk over to tool bench and pick up a knife. Charlie began to cry. She could only imagine what he was going to do to her. Dean began advancing toward her. He stood in front of her. She tried to back away as far as possible, but she could hardly move due to the pillar behind her.

"Oh, baby, don't be scared. That ruins all the fun." He leant forward and placed a kiss to her cheek. He lifted the knife to her cheek and trailed it down to the top of her shirt while he followed with a trail of kisses. He popped the buttons off the top her shirt to reveal her bra underneath. He nuzzled the tops of her breasts. "You smell delicious."

Somewhere behind her, Charlie heard a groan. She remembered Sam. She tried to push Dean off. "Aw, Sammy's waking up. Now, he can enjoy the show."

Charlie heard Sam's panicked breaths from behind. Dean left her alone momentarily to check on Sam. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. If only you stayed at the library."

Dean walked back into Charlie's sight line. He walked back up to her and pulled the tape off her mouth. She hissed from the sting of the adhesive. "Charlie, you have such a pretty little mouth. Beautiful, plump lips. They're just so kissable." He leaned in close to just gently brush his lips against hers. She pulled her head back as far as she could.

"Why are you doing this, Dean? This isn't like you at all." Charlie pleaded. Her tears had stopped running.

Dean circled behind her. She could feel his breath hot against the back of her neck. "Well, it all started when Kevin showed up. I could still tell he loved you from the looks he gave you. That just pissed me off. I still can't believe you never told me about him. I mean, you've told me about every other part of your life, but not about him. Then, you still wouldn't tell me about him. That's why I went out and got drunk."

"Dean," said Charlie softly. "I already told you. He doesn't mean anything anymore. You still sucked face with that chick." Dean had circled back around to stand directly in front of her.

"I said I was sorry," continued Dean. "Why can't you see that I'm sorry? I'm just gonna have to show you how sorry I am." By this time, Dean had a disturbingly devilish smirk on his face. He lowered his head to her neck and began sucking leaving his love marks on her neck. His hands were trailing down her sides where they finally rested on her hips.

"Dean, please stop. Please," cried Charlie. She tried to push him away, but his grip became tighter. "Dean, stop!" He stopped nuzzling her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"Why? I'm not done yet." He lowered his head to her chest leaving hickeys across her breasts. Suddenly, Sam began screaming, but the tape on his mouth prevented anything louder than grunts being heard. "Just sit there and enjoy, Sammy."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean backed away when she began crying again. He walked over to the work bench and ripped off a piece of the duct tape. He came back over to Charlie and placed the tape over her mouth. He wiped away her tears when he smoothed the tape over. "Don't cry, baby. You're gonna love this."

Dean resumed nipping at her breasts. She could hear Dean fumbling with his belt. She began panicking. She was praying that he wasn't about to do what she dreaded. She could hear the sound of jeans against skin, and she knew that he was pulling his pants down. All of a sudden, she could feel him tugging at the button and zipper on her pants. Her legs were greeted by the cold air of the room as Dean slid her jeans and undies down to her ankles. Her cries were muffled by the duct tape covering her mouth.

She was slightly relieved that the sting of the bites from Dean was gone, but she began to panic once again when Dean knelt in front of her with his hands on her thighs. She was too afraid to glance down and could only feel the little butterfly kisses that laced her thighs. She felt those all too familiar hands caress her thighs, except this time it was for an evil intent. She felt his hands move upward and settle on her hips. "Charlie," said Dean softly.

_What is going on? Why is he doing this?_ thought Charlie. She knew Dean was a jealous guy, but she never thought he'd stoop this low to take her back. She let loose a scream when Dean used his thumbs to separate her pink folds. He blew gently on her clit. She stole a glance down and met him looking back at her.

"You like that, don't you? You always liked the way I made you feel," answered Dean to her scream. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue towards her clit. Charlie squeezed her thighs shut and tried to knee him away from her. She did manage to get him away from her but the action pissed Dean off. "Bitch! Hold still." Dean had stood up and slapped her across the face splitting her lip.

Sam could not believe what was going on. He didn't have a great seat, but he was thankful for that. He couldn't bear to watch his brother hurt Charlie. He heard her smack and a sharp intake of breath. _Why the hell is Dean doing this?_ thought Sam. His thoughts were a little fuzzy. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how this had happened. He eyes shot open. He remembered the case. The crazy exes tormenting the girls that broke up with them. Sam tried to part his lips a bit so he could wet the tape covering his mouth. It took about a minute or so for the tape to lose its adhesive quality. Once he was sure that the tape was not keeping him silent, he yelled out to Dean. "Dean! This isn't like you, dude! You got infected by the same thing all the other vics did!"

Dean was a little preoccupied with lapping away at Charlie. _Oh god! It's been too damn long, _he thought. "Mmm, baby girl. You're so sweet." Charlie was trying so hard to block everything out. She tried concentrating on other things like rotting corpses and dismemberments. Anything but what he was doing to her. All of a sudden, she heard Sam call out to Dean.

Dean ceased his ministrations. He looked past Charlie to Sam. He had managed to get the tape unstuck from his face. "Sam, I'm a little busy right now. Can't this wait 'til I'm done?" He sounded calm and a little frustrated.

"Dean! All the other vics did the same thing to their ex-girlfriends, but then they killed them. If you keep this up, you'll end up killing Charlie." Sam knew his brother, subconsciously, would never want to hurt her. This had to be the thing they were hunting. He seriously hoped it was.

"Little brother, I'm not gonna hurt her. Trust me. She's gonna love every little thing I'm gonna do to her." Sam noticed the maniacal undertone that was not his brother. He could hear the faint, gravelly whisper accompanying Dean's voice. He knew that it was not his brother doing these things: it was something driving him to practically rape Charlie.

"You really don't wanna do this. Come on, bro, you love her. You never told her that, but I know you love her. Do you really wanna hurt the one you love?" Sam had found a sharp edge on the back of the chair he was tied to. He reached for it trying to cut the ties around his wrists. _Distract Dean. I can get loose and take him down,_ thought Sam.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm only gonna show her how much I love her," answered Dean a little dementedly.

"I know you don't want to do this." By now, Sam had cut his restraints. He stopped talking and let continue what he was doing. He knew it was wrong, but to make sure all three of them to get out of there, Charlie would have to suffer a little more of Dean's touches.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**author's note: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed or even read the story. Sorry for the delays between chapters. I have been really busy with school, practice, work, and being sick, so I'm trying to get all caught up. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please continue to read and review. I really enjoy the reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

While Dean was busy tending to Charlie, Sam had managed to untie himself from the chair. He was being very quiet so as to not draw attention to himself. He carefully and stealthily made his way to the tool bench behind Dean. He was quite surprised that Dean hadn't noticed his advancements. He quietly edged closer behind Dean. Charlie had noticed Sam and stilled. Dean was still oblivious to what was going on. Once Dean was within arm's reach, Sam swung out and knocked his brother out cold.

After he checked Dean was seriously unconscious, Sam made his way over to Charlie. He quickly untied her hands, and she pulled off the tape and readjusted her pants. Soon after, she began to sob uncontrollably. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He could feel a warm, wet spot growing on the front of his shirt. Sam was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could say to her that would make her feel better.

Charlie managed to calm down. She headed upstairs and out to the front of the cabin getting some fresh air. Sam was still in the cellar practically hog-tying Dean so he couldn't escape. He managed to carry Dean out to the car. Sam had to set down his brother in the dirt to look for the keys. He almost felt bad, but after what Dean did, he could have cared less.

On the way back to the motel, Sam kept glancing between Charlie in the passenger seat and Dean in the backseat.

"I don't understand," said Charlie finally breaking the silence.

"You don't understand what?" asked Sam. He was trying to sound as sincere as possible trying to keep from startling her.

"The deal with Dean." Charlie had gone practically monotone.

"Charlie, Dean is under the whole "If I can't haver, nobody will" trance that all the other guys were under. He really wouldn't want to hurt you." Sam was trying to convey empathy in his reply.

"He wouldn't want to hurt me," repeated Charlie almost as if it were a bad punch line to a joke. "Are you serious? He was the one who hurt back at that bar." She was beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

"Chuck, listen to me: Dean loved you. He still does. It's just that..." Sam was interrupted by a groan from the back of the Impala. He glanced back and saw Dean waking up. He quickly glanced at Charlie. He noticed the way she stiffened and the hint of fear in her eyes when she remembered Dean was in the back.

"What's going on?" slurred Dean slightly muffled by the leather of the seat. Sam pulled the car into a parking spot right outside the motel room. Once the car was stopped, Charlie bolted from the car to the room. "What happened?" Sam continued to ignore Dean.

Sam dragged/carried a struggling Dean into the room. He noticed that Charlie had barricaded herself in the bathroom.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" asked Dean forcefully.

Giving up, Sam acknowledged Dean. "You mean you don't remember?" asked Sam half curious half condescending.

"Most of it's kind of fuzzy. The last clear thing I remembered was looking around the basement of the cabin while you guys went to the station."

"Are you sure? You don't remember anything else?"

Dean sat thought for a moment although it caused him an intense throbbing from the one he already had. "Wait, I remember someone talking to me at the cabin. I don't remember who, but they were going on and on about how Charlie would lea..." Dean stopped and glanced up at Sam eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Did I really do that? Did I really tie you guys up down there?" asked Dean very softly. Sam looked down at him and nodded. "Sam, please tell me I did not do that to her. "

"Dean..."

"I did, didn't I? Oh my god. Where is she?" Sam nodded towards the bathroom. Dean couldn't look. He hung his head in shame. "What the hell have I

done?"

**Author's Note: I am very sorry about the extremely long wait. I had a lot of work to catch up on. Thankfully, the semester is almost over. One more week and I will have more time to write the story. I do intend on finishing it up before the New Year, hopefully before Christmas. Please keep reading. I would appreciate some reviews as well as constructive criticism. Thanks so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had informed Dean of the case and how Dean became a victim. He explained that the curse or state of mind was like ghost sickness except that the people were subject to hurting the ones they loved because they were unable to connect emotionally. And, after much coaxing, Sam had managed to get Charlie to leave the bathroom. It took about an hour or so before she could even look at Dean. Another hour before she said anything to him. Sam explained the situation to both of them and Dean had managed to apologize very sincerely and meaningfully to Charlie before Sam untied him.

It had taken only a few days for the trio to solve and put an end to the case.

It took about a month before Charlie felt safe around Dean again. She knew it was a curse, but for some reason she had trouble coming to terms with it. Both Sam and Dean understood. Sam would only leave Charlie alone with Dean when he had to use the bathroom or shower. Sam did make Dean leave whenever Charlie needed to use the bathroom or change. She appreciated Sam and Dean for their understanding. They knew it was hard for her to come back from something like that, so they didn't rush her. They were, however, surprised with how fast she was getting over it. Sam and Dean were a little shocked by her quick revival, but she convinced them that with her speaking to them about everything she was able to quickly jump back to her old self. She also told them that since she was with the brothers 24/7 that it would be necessary for her to get things back to normal.

She had told them that she felt she was finally okay to be left alone with Dean. Dean didn't want to freak her out so he suggested that the two of them go out to lunch at a quaint little cafe not far from the motel. She agreed and set a date for the next day.

Tomorrow rolled around and Dean was anxious to get things back to normal with Charlie. They had left the motel and walked to the cafe in a slighlty awkward silence. They chose a table outside seeing as the day was beautiful. The waiter came and got their orders for drinks and food before anyone said anything.

"So..." said Dean trying to break the silence.

"So," repeated Charlie.

"I'm really happy that you can start trusting me again," said Dean a little shyly, very un-Dean like.

"Yeah. I am, too."

"If you don't wanna talk about, we don't have to," said Dean noticing some hesitation.

"Then, what do you want to talk about?" asked Charlie.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about us. I'll understand if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt you like that at the bar. I honestly didn't intend to cheat on you."

"Oh that," said Charlie rolling her eyes.

"I was jealous that you were with Kevin, but that's not an excuse for me to go out and do that to you. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about him," inquired Dean curiously.

"I didn't tell you about him because I didn't think it mattered. I never asked you about the other girls, so I thought it was okay to not mention the other guys."

"You could have told me that."

"Would you have listened? I mean, you were a little blind-sided."

"Okay, i see your point, but I am truly sorry. I'll understand if you won't forgive me for that."

**Author's Note: I hope you like it so far. I did intend for the plot to be more sinister like Dean goes and actually rapes her, and having Charlie never able to forgive him even after the case is solved. But, seeing that Dean hardly ever gets a break, I decided to go a little more Disney with the plot. Tell me what you think. **


	14. Author's Note

Author's note:

Sorry for not having any new chapters up. I've just finished finals, but I am going away for Christmas. Unfortunately, new chaptes won't be posted for about a week. Please don't give up on me.

Ziggy Mo


	15. Chapter 15

_Flashback..._

It was a beautiful August day. The sun was shining bright; there were no clouds in the sky, only the occasional bird. School started in about a week, and John was taking the boys to Davis' house so Sam could start school: Sam beginning 9th grade.

Dean was a little giddy and anxious because he hadn't seen Charlie in almost six months. John thought it was weird to have Dean excited over something other than the hunt. John was getting a little worried when they reached the outskirts of Keystone because Dean began to speed up behind him. The kid was practically tailgating him. He glanced in the rear-view mirror and noticed that Sam seemed a little panicked. John began to speed up to relieve all three of their tension and anxiety.

It was almost 10:30 am when John pulled up to the house. Dean actually had to concentrate on not bolting from the car to the house. Sam, however, flew out the door and kissed the ground thanking God that he didn't die. John walked over to the driver's side of the Impala and tapped on it. Dean looked over, and John motioned for him to step out to which Dean obliged.

"Yes, sir?" asked Dean, the good little soldier.

John managed to remain calm as he spoke to his son. "Dean, I know you're excited, I don't know why, but you need to be careful. If I hit my breaks you probably would have rammed into me."

"Sorry, sir," answered Dean, looking down realizing that he could have hurt not only himself, but Sam and his dad as well. John just ruffled his hair and walked to the house. Dean glanced over at Sam who was just now getting up. "Hey, Sam! I got you here in one piece, didn't I?" yelled Dean over to Sam.

"Barely," replied Sam. The boys walked up to their dad who was waiting for them before he rang the door bell.

It took a few minutes before Davis actually answered the door. The man smiled and greeted the three Winchesters letting them in. "Hey, I didn't expect you guys 'til later tonight."

"We finished the last hunt early," replied John. "Plus, Dean seemed in a hurry to get here," he added, glancing Dean's way. Dean just shrugged.

"Well, you guys are here now. You hungry?" asked Davis. Everyone nodded. "Help yourselves. I went to the grocery store this morning, so there's plenty to eat. I've gotta go finish something out back. You guys know where you're sleeping, so just bring in your stuff whenever." Davis walked out the back door leaving the Winchesters in the kitchen.

John had the boys get their things from the car before they relaxed. They lugged their bags up the stairs to their respective rooms. On the way down, Dean stopped by Charlie's room. The door was closed so he couldn't hear anything.

"What are you doing?" Dean jumped a bit and turned to see Sam staring at him.

"Nothing," answered Dean to an unconvinced Sam.

"Yeah, sure, Dean."

The two headed down the stairs to see that their Dad had made them some sandwiches.

"What are we gonna do today, Dad?" asked Dean around a mouthful of food.

"Ew. Dude, nobody wants to see that," said Sam after getting sprayed with some of Dean's chewed sandwich.

"Sorry, bro."

"You two can help me clean the guns," answered John. Sam groaned while Dean nodded his approval.

A few minutes later, Davis walked in. "Hey, Davis, where's Charlie?" asked Sam after John had left the kitchen.

"What time is it?" asked Davis glancing at the clock on the stove. "11: 14. She's probably still sleeping. I swear that girl's gonna turn nocturnal one day."

John came back carrying all the weapons. "Alright, let's get all this done before you guys do anything else." Sam grumbled under his breath while Dean was clearing up the plates.

It was almost 12:30 by the time they finished cleaning the arsenal. John was putting everything back while Sam and Dean cleaned up the cleaning supplies when Charlie had appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, when did you guys get here," asked Charlie around a yawn. Dean's breath hitched when he saw her. She was wearing a black t-shirt and too-tight sweats. Her hair was stuffed in a wet bun on the top of her head hinting that she just got out the shower.

"This morning," answered Sam. "Did you just seriously wake up?"

"No. I took a shower before I came down. I thought you guys weren't coming 'til later."

"Came early to surprise you." Dean had managed to find his voice.

"How sweet," said Charlie rolling her eyes. "Breakfast time." She was walking towards the kitchen stretching on the way.

"Technically, it's lunch time," stated Dean trying not to stare.

"Well, smart ass. Seeing as I woke up about half an hour ago, I'd say it's breakfast."

Hey, you're up," said Davis walking into the kitchen. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Around 2 this morning," answered Charlie. "I didn't get in until like midnight, though."

"Hey, kiddo," greeted John.

"Hey," replied Charlie.

Davis and John had managed to get down to talking supernatural business while Charlie and Sam talked books and whatnot. Dean had spent the rest of the day watching TV and movies.

The next day was way more eventful. John and Davis were getting their stuff together getting ready to leave for Denver.

"Okay, we'll be in Denver for the day. You already know the numbers if you guys need to get a hold of us," said John. "Only call if it's an emergency."

"Charlie! Where are you?" yelled Davis up the stairs in the kitchen.

"Dude, chill. I'm coming," replied Charlie. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." Once again, Charlie had managed to stun Dean: she walked down the stairs donning a hot pink tube top covering a light blue bathing suit and too-tight, crazy-short cut-offs and brown flip-flops.

"Charlotte Rose Malone, march right back upstairs and change that god damned outfit," ordered Davis to his daughter.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" challenged Charlie. The three Winchesters were staring at the father-daughter quarrel. It was common for Charlie to face-off with her father even if it were a joke, but it still shocked the Winchesters.

"You look like a god damned hooker," demanded Davis.

"What the hell. Did you just call me a hooker?" asked Charlie shocked by her dad's comment.

"I said you look like one. Now, go change. Either change your shorts, your shirt, or the whole outfit. I will not have my daughter walking around looking like Daisy Duke."

"First off, if I change, I can always change back after you leave. And, second, Daisy Duke was white. I'm pretty sure I'm-"

"Charlotte Rose, I just wish you'd change," huffed Davis frustrated.

"And I wish you'd stop bringing home screamers, but we don't always get what we want," said Charlie. Dean's jaw dropped, John's eyes blew wide, and Sam giggled. John glared at his son immediately shutting him up.

"Charlotte Rose Malone, go upstairs and change. Now." Davis was fuming after his daughter's statement.

"Fine, but you have to stop bringing home loud ones. It's not fun knowing your dad still gets some." Charlie started heading to the stairs after the glare from her father. "Dude, I'm going."

The guys stood in silence waiting for Charlie to change. The Winchesters were still in shock from the argument.

"You happy, Pops." Charlie now stood before them in slightly looser, but still short shorts and an Aerosmith tank top.

"Not really, but it'll have to do. We're going now, so you better stay out of trouble," informed Davis with a stern look directed at Charlie heading for the front door followed by John.

Once they had left, Sam burst into laughter. "Charlie, that was fucking amazing. I can't believe you said that to Davis."

"Yeah, well...it's gross," said Charlie.

"I'd hate to know if my dad still gets his freak on," said Dean. "That's just disgusting."

"You're telling me...I have to hear it because my dad attracts the loud ones."

"Why don't you leave," asked Sam.

"I do. I normally head for James' or something. I'll stay the night and won't come back 'til noon."

"Who's James?" asked Dean slightly jealous.

"A friend who lives a few minutes from here. You met him before. So, what are you guys gonna do today?" asked Charlie clapping her hands together.

"I was gonna head for the library," said Sam.

"Have fun with that, Nerd Boy," quipped Dean. "What are you gonna do today, Charlie?"

"I was gonna head for the lake and see what's going down over there. Wanna go, Dean?"

"Sounds fun," answered Dean. He was jumping for joy in his head.

"Hope you brought trunks," said Charlie. "Now, go get changed."

Dean headed upstairs rummaging through his duffels looking for his swim shorts. He was practically bouncing from excitement. He got to spend the day with a bikini-clad Charlie. He was getting hard at the thought.

"Dean, hurry up!" yelled Charlie breaching Dean's fantasies. Dean found his green trunks and hastily changed. He rushed downstairs almost bumping into Sam.

"Dude, what's the hurry?" asked Sam. "Can't wait to see the girls almost naked at the lake?"

"You know me, Lil Bro," smirked Dean. "Where's Charlie?"

"She went to grab some towels."

"You guys ready?" asked Charlie holding two towels. The guys nodded, and they left.

They walked Sam to the library. Dean made sure that Sam had his cell phone before they left.

"Call when you're gonna go somewhere else, okay?" said Dean. "Leave a message if I don't answer."

"Yeah, yeah." Before they left, Charlie gave Sam a spare key to her house just in case.

Charlie and Dean walked to the lake talking about music, movies, and other hunts. He was pretty happy that they got to hang out a bit.

When they arrived at the lake, there were quite a few people. There were a lot of guys playing football in a clearing trying to impress a group of girls sunbathing and checking them out. There were also some people on the rafts in the middle of the lake. Charlie steered Dean to the group of guys playing football.

"Let's go play," said Charlie cheerfully. Dean followed her noticing the glares being sent her way. The girls were whispering and glaring daggers at Charlie. Dean thought it was because that Charlie was way hotter than them.

"Hey, guys," greeted Charlie. "Mind if we join?"

"Course not, Chuck," said one of the guys. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Dean," said Charlie introducing him to the rest of the bunch. "He was here a few months back. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," answered another guy. "You're the one that drives that nice black Impala, right?" Dean nodded.

"So, what side do we play for?" asked Charlie looking at the players.

"Well, the sides are already even so you can play on our team, and Dean can play for Damon's." They got on their respective teams.

Right when Charlie's team was about to huddle, one of the guys from the other side yelled over to her team. "Hey, we're playing shirts versus skins. Charlie, you're playing skins, so you gotta take off your shirt." Charlie looked over at the guy and flipped him the bird.

"He's right," said one of her teammates. "Take it off." The guys all smirked. Dean began to get a little jealous when all the guys were ogling at her taking off her shirt.

"Better?" she asked.

"Technically, your top has to go, too," quipped another guy.

"Buy me a drink first," retorted Charlie.

They began playing the game. So far, Charlie's team was way ahead of the other one. They kept passing the ball to her, and she outran most of the other team. The other team got fed up and stepped up their game. On the next play, Charlie intercepted a pass and started to take off when Dean came up behind her and picked her up. He took the ball and passed to one of his teammates scoring a touchdown.

"Hey, that's not fair," huffed Charlie at Dean. "It's 'tackle' football, not 'pick up the chick' football."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I didn't want to hurt you," said Dean with a smug smile gracing his face.

They continued the game for a while until they all got hot, and most of the guys shed their shirts. They ended it and headed to the lake. By now, most of the rafts were abandoned, so they swam out to it. They all talked and told jokes. Dean found out most of the guys were seniors or graduates, which surprised him. He also found out that Charlie had turned most of them down. He was kind of relieved at that.

The guys soon began throwing and pushing each other off the raft. Charlie watched the boys laughing. Dean surprised her by picking her up and tossing her in.

"Jackass," she mumbled at him. She climbed back onto the raft of laughing boys and pushed Dean in.

Later in the evening, all the boys left leaving Charlie and Dean on the raft staring up at the sky just talking.

"Did you have fun?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yeah," said Dean facing her. After a moment of silence Dean said, "So, you like to hang out with older guys."

"Yeah. I've always hung out with guys. I don't hang out with a lot of girls 'cause they're all worried about boys and make-up and clothes. Guys are more laid back and don't care about material things that much."

"That's why I like you," said Dean.

"Aw, you like me," teased Charlie. "How sweet."

Dean's eyes grew wide, and he blushed. "I didn't mean...I meant...I..."

"I was just kidding," said Charlie laughing at him.

"Oh," said Dean glancing back at the dimming sky a faint blush still graced his features.

"Three years we've known each other, and we never really hung out like this," said Charlie. "I like it."

"Me, too," said dean. He looked back at her. She seemed to glow from the evening light, and the smile she had was adding to the glow. He thought she was the prettiest thing in the world. Her hair was curling around her face from all the times she was thrown in the water. His eyes roamed over her body. She had amazing curves. The blue bikini clung to her body as if it were painted on. The top looked as if it were about to pop off. It seemed too small for her chest. His eyes drifted to her legs. They were tanned and toned just like the rest of her. She was short, but her legs seemed to go on forever. He looked at her toes and noticed the black paint adorning her toe nails.

"We should start heading back." Charlie's voice had interrupted his thoughts. "It's getting late and kinda cool."

He nodded in agreement and slight disappointment.

"If you don't want to, we can stay for a little while." She just happened to catch the disappointment.

"You sure," he asked. "We can leave if you want."

"I don't mind staying. It's just that it gets kind of cool at night, and I didn't know if you were used to cool climates."

"Climates?" he smiled.

"Shut up," she laughed.

They laid back down staring up into the sky watching the sun set behind the trees. Dean glanced at her and smiled. He took a chance and leaned over to her. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head to him. He tilted her head to his and kissed her. He felt her hesitation. He was about to pull away when she rested her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. His fingers ghosted down her side; she squeaked and jerked before pulling away.

He looked at her questioningly and asked , "What's wrong?"

"That tickled," she said. She put a little pressure on his neck and brought his lips back to hers. He put his hand on her hips gently squeezing. She hummed into the kiss and ran her other hand into his hair deepening the kiss. She tugged on his bottom lip lightly nibbling on it then soothing it with a soft kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. She parted her lips, and he slipped his tongue past her lips to massage against hers ever so softly.

This was what he was waiting for: a chance to get close to her. Nothing intimate, but something simple.

He pulled away, looked into her eyes, and smiled. She smiled back.

"I can't believe I waited three years to try that," said Dean a little breathlessly.

"Better late than never," Charlie said before placing a gentle kiss on his lips again.

"Wait, what?" asked Dean slightly confused. He noted the slight undertone in her voice.

"I wouldn't have mind if you did it any earlier." She kissed his nose.

"You knew I liked you?" asked Dean.

"Well, kind of. I figured it out about a year ago, but I didn't know if you wanted to get in my pants or because you actually liked me," she said sincerely, but looking away a little ashamed.

"Why would you think I'd just want to get into your pants?" he asked offended.

"Because, I saw how you were with the girls. I also saw the type of girls you hit on." This time she looked up at him. "I liked you, but I didn't want to be another accomplishment."

"Wait, you liked me?" Dean was trying to concentrate on what she was saying. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to feel used like all the others."

"Hold on, 'like all the others'? How do you know about the others?" He was slowly wrapping his head around everything she was saying to him. He sat up off her and looked at the water.

"Sam told me," she flinched a little not knowing if that was okay to say. "I kind of hinted that I liked you, and then he told me that you love 'em and leave 'em. But, he said it subtly," she added after the look of betrayal on his face.

"So, how do you know that I'm not gonna use you?" asked Dean with a malicious undertone.

"'Cause of the way you stuttered when I teased you about liking me. No guy would blush like that if he just wanted to fuck me." She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and smiled. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and laid her head on his shoulders. "We should head back now. It's getting kind of cold."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah," he agreed.

Charlie stood up and stretched before diving into the water swimming towards the shore. He quickly followed her reaching the beach of the lake in just a few minutes. He walked up behind Charlie bending over picking up their things. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood and kissed her shoulder. She leaned into the touch before handing him his towel. He pulled away and hastily dried off. He checked his cell phone for any missed calls. There was one from Sam. He listened to the voice mail noting that Sam went back to Charlie's house and Dad said that him and Davis wouldn't be back 'til late tonight.

Charlie and Dean headed home. They began hand-in-hand which soon turned into Dean wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulder. They barely talked but occasionally stopped to have little make-out sessions.

It was really dark by the time the two had gotten home. Sam was playing a videogame on the Playstation when the two got home. He didn't notice them walk in until Dean announced themselves. The two then went upstairs to clean up and get ready for bed. They were sitting on her bed talking and flirting when her dad and John came back home. They rushed downstairs to greet them in the kitchen.

"What did you guys do all day?" asked John when he saw Dean and Charlie come down the kitchen stairs.

"Sam went to the library, and we went to the lake," answered Charlie.

"Where's Sam?" asked John looking up.

"He went to bed already," answered Dean grabbing sodas and beer from the fridge. He handed a soda to Charlie while offering the beer to his dad and Davis.

"Did you guys get into trouble?" asked Davis. The question directed mostly at Charlie.

"Of course not, Pops. I'm a little angel," answered Charlie with the sweetest voice she could muster. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Did you guys do anything fun?" asked John unpacking his things and taking the beer Dean offered him.

"Oh yeah," Charlie and Dean answered in unison with big smiles on their faces.

_End Flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I wrote a long chapter to make it up to you guys. I just got back from vacation, so here's my Christmas present to you. **

**I wrote a flashback to give a little insight about how Charlie and Dean started out. There will probably more flashbacks to help pave the background between the two. **

**Don't forget to review. I don't mind any constructive criticism or hate. Everything helps. If there are any suggestions for the rest of the story, please feel free to leave them. I will most likely incorporate them into the story as best as I can.**

**...Deuces...**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean lay in bed thinking to way back when to that amazing August day. There was nothing special about it really, except the first kiss he and Charlie shared on that float in the middle of the lake. He thought it was the most special day ever between them. He felt all girly sentimental about it, but he thought it was very special. He remembered all the special things about the first go-around: the first kiss to their first break-up. Except, their first break-up wasn't as hard or rough as this one.

All of a sudden, he was brought out of his musings when someone's phone started to go off. He knew it wasn't his phone because he was pretty sure his ringtone wasn't some guy singing about his dick. It was Charlie's phone going off. What was the song? She said it was "My Dick" by Mickey Avalon. He remembered the looks she got when someone called her during the day. Old people and mothers looked at her like she was crazy.

He heard a groan coming from the other bed and looked over. Sam was covering his head with the pillow. Charlie grabbed the phone and headed into the bathroom. He strained to hear who and what she was talking about.

_Hey_, she was whispering trying not to wake the boys up.

_I'm good. Just tired. You kinda woke me up. _

_Yeah. It's good to hear your voice, too._

Dean could hear the other person on the other line, but it was mumbled. He tensed when he could make out a man's voice on the other line.

_We're not working a case. Maybe I can get them to drive down. What do you think it is?_

She wanted them to visit a guy, no doubt an ex-boyfriend. No, he wasn't going to get jealous. He would try to be civil. He was trying to get back into Charlie's good graces, and he wasn't about to blow it by going all green-eyed monster.

_I'll call when I find out. Bye._

Moments later, he heard the toilet flush and the sink run. He watched her walk out and head back to bed. He'd have to wait 'til morning before he found out what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Scorching heat washed throughout the opened windows. The air conditioning wasn't doing the trick, so all four windows were rolled down. It also didn't help that the car was black with a leather interior. Sam was shirtless up front hanging his head out the window like a dog. The air rushing by helped but the humidity sucked. Dean was shirtless also but his left arm was hanging outside the window. Charlie was lain out on a towel in the backseat of the Impala surrounded by empty Aquafina and Gatorade bottles. She wasn't used to the seemingly desert heat so she had changed into her swim suit.

Dean was having trouble avoiding looking in the rear view mirror. Every time he glanced in it he was hypnotized by the white material clinging to the beauty in his backseat. He heard a groan and looked into the mirror. Charlie sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She leaned in between the front seat.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" she asked in a tired tone.

Dean cleared his throat and readjusted in the seat before answering. "About four more hours."

"Ugh!" Can we stop soon and get something to eat? I'm hungry, and it's hella hot," complained Charlie.

Dean looked at her. "Yeah. I could seriously go for some ice cream," piped in Sam from his side of the car.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean thought Sam's suggestion for ice cream was a great idea. Nothing like a cold, sweet dessert to cool a person off in the middle of a heat wave. He grabbed himself some chocolate chip cookie dough, strawberry shortcake for Sam, and something called Karamel Sutra for Charlie. He remembered her love for anything with loads of caramel, and the name was just too good to pass up. Once glance into the rear view mirror told and he realized that the ice cream was the worst idea so far today.

There Charlie was, completely oblivious to Dean's staring and ogling. She was just sitting in the back seat on her Batman towel eating her delicious ice cream minding her own business still managing to look sexy as hell. Dean started choking on the mouthful of cookie dough in his mouth when some ice cream managed to fall off of Charlie's spoon and on her chest sliding between her breast leaving a chocolate and vanilla trail.

"Hey, Dean!" exclaimed Sam reaching over and patting Dean's back. Dean had managed to regain his composure and settle back down. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Dean. _This is going to be the longest drive of my whole entire life._


	19. Chapter 19

After a quiet, extremely hot ride through the south, Dean decided to break the silence. "So, anyone wanna tell me why we're going to Georgia?"

"I thought Sam told you this morning," said Charlie.

"Nope. I thought you told him," answered Sam.

"Well, someone wanna tell me?" asked Dean trying not to seem like a jackass.

"Okay. Um, a friend called last night asking for some help with a little problem of his. I was gonna head out by myself, but Sam didn't want me out on my own. I hope you don't mind," explained Charlie.

"No, it's no problem. I agree with Sam: you shouldn't be out by yourself," answered Dean trying to get around the fact that they were going to help a friend of Charlie's: a guy friend.

"I don't need a babysitter, let alone two. I am pretty capable of taking care of myself," replied Charlie chuckling a bit.

"So who's this friend?" asked Sam.

"Oh, um, just an old friend," said Charlie avoiding directly answering the question. She grabbed her PSP and began to play a game. Sam noticed how awkward she seemed being put on the spot like that.

"What kind of old friend?" asked Dean. He was getting really anxious to figure out what kind of friend this guy was.

Sam whipped his head towards his brother at the question. He couldn't believe his brother was getting jealous over some guy he never met. He glanced back at Charlie who seemed so caught up in her game.

"Charlie?" asked Dean rather impatiently.

Sam could not believe that the bar scene was about to replay itself. He was silently praying to all whoever would listen that a fight wouldn't break out in the car.

"Oh, sorry." She kept her eyes on the game avoiding eye contact with either brother. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and set the game aside. She leaned up on the back of the front seat and rested her head on her arms. "His name's Tom. I met him in college. I was doing this little hunt during a three-day weekend. I literally ran into him thinking he was the ghost, and I accidentally shot him full of rock salt. I felt horrible, so I finished the hunt, and took him back to my place so I could patch him up. He hung out a bit after that, and before I knew it, he was moving in with me. We had so much fun, and Tom was a real sweetie. We dated for a couple months before we decided to call it quits."

"So, you guys were like me and Cassie," stated Dean matter-of-factly.

"Kind of. Except he knew I was hunter, and I still keep in touch with him," said Charlie.

Sam noticed the way Charlie differentiated between Dean's and Cassie's relationship withe hers and Tom's. It was almost like a "my horse is bigger than your horse" scenario.

"Why did you two break up?" asked Sam sincerely.

"Yeah, if he was such a sweetie then why did you two split?" asked Dean somewhat harshly.

Charlie noted his tone and scoffed. "It's none of your business," answered Charlie just as harsh.

"It is my business if it may interfere with the hunt."

Sam had a growing headache from the argument starting. Everything was going fine up until five minutes ago.

"Even if it does, it's still not your business unless your life hangs in the balance. And until it comes to it, mind your own god damned business," stated Charlie ending the conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the ride to Georgia was spent in silence. No one talked. No one said anything. Not even the radio was on. The only sound was the occasional sneeze and the and whistling in through the windows.

With just one hour outside of the town, someone's stomach grumbled. No doubt that it was Dean. He pulled off the road up to a diner. He shut off the car and made to get out when he noticed that both Sam and Charlie were just staring at him questioningly.

"I'm hungry. I don't know about you two. You can hang out in the car while I eat, or you guys can join me," said Dean before getting out of the car and walking to the door.

"Come on, Chuck. Let's go eat. We're about an hour out, and I am pretty hungry," said Sam not wanting to leave Charlie behind in the car.

"Fine." She grabbed her shirt and headed for the diner.

The two walked into the seeing Dean already with a cup of coffee. Sam and Charlie shared the bench across from Dean. The waitress, a bubbly, perky blonde, came up to take their order. She bending over the table giving Dean and Sam a perfect shot of her WonderBra cleavage. Charlie was obviously irritated when the Barbie left because she didn't take down her order. She probably didn't even notice Charlie sitting with them.

"Chuck, you can have some of my food," offered Sam when the waitress brought the food out. "Or I can call her back over."

"She'll probably only come back over thinking you want another shot of her water bra tits," joked Charlie grabbing a fry from Sam's plate. Sam smiled and cut his burger in half. Dean only grunted and continued eating his food.

They were back on the road within twenty minutes heading to Charlie's friend's place. It was still awkward in the Impala, but Dean had finally turned on the music. Still, no one had said anything.

They had finally arrived at he guy Tom's place about forty-five minutes later. Dean pulled the car into a driveway leading to a huge house.

"Wow. Your friend Tom must be rich," said Sam surprised by the size and state of the house. Dean let out a low whistle.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Except, I haven't seen this place yet."

A man stepped out onto the the front porch and began walking towards the car. Charlie got out of the backseat and went to hug the guy. Dean and Sam climbed from the car and stared at the sight. Dean was tense with jealousy. The little, green monster was trying to claw its way out of Dean. He and Sam walked over to Charlie and the guy. Dean rudely cleared his throat hoping to get their attention. Sam elbowed his brother.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Charlie. "Tom, these guys are Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys, this is Tom Neville." The guys shook hands and made nice. Tom offered for the three to stay in the house which Charlie and Sam gladly accepted.

Dean and Sam were taking in Tom as they followed him into the house. This guy was almost as tall as Sam, but taller than Dean. He was obviously built by the way his shirt strained against the bulging muscles. His pants were hugging his legs, and they couldn't help but notice the obvious python straining against the zipper.

"Okay, someone can stay in this room, the one across the hall and the one next to it. Bathroom's the third door on the left, and there are towels in the linen closet in the bathroom. Each room has a TV with satellite, so you guys should be set," said Tom. "Just ask if you guys need anything."

"What about food?" asked Dean apparently embarassing Charlie and Sam.

"Help yourselves," said Tom. "If you guys are hungry, I can whip something up."

"No thanks," said Charlie. "We already ate."

"So, when do you wanna go over the case?" asked Sam.

"Whenever you guys want to," said Tom.

"I'm beat, so I'm gonna head to bed now," said Dean.

"Tomorrow it is," said Tom.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean woke up the next morning feeling bad about being an asshole to Charlie, so he decided to apologize. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. No one answered. He opened it and saw the room empty. He went back to his room to grab his toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. He showered and thought of how he could apologize for prying in her business.

When he finished, he was heading for the stairs when he heard laughter coming from Tom's bedroom. He recognized that laugh anywhere. It was Charlie's. That same laugh had made him smile and laugh on countless occasions. He always thought of it as a warm, fuzzy blanket, but right now he was overcome with dread. He quietly crept down the hall and peered through the door. What he saw made his heart break a little. He walked away and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee or something stronger.

Sam was in the kitchen preoccupied with his computer. He did notice Dean walk in and sit down at the table. He looked up and just stared at his brother confused. Dean didn't go for the coffee pot on the counter, the bacon within striking distance, or the pancakes right in front of him. He knew something was wrong.

"Dean, you okay?" asked Sam worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Dean not even looking up. He stared down at the table.

"Obviously, you're not okay because you're not eating the food right in front of your face. Dude, what's wrong?" asked Sam again. Dean sighed and looked up at his brother.

"I felt about the fight with Charlie yesterday. I was gonna go apologize, but she wasn't in her room, so I went to get ready. When I was heading down the stairs I heard Charlie laughing, but it wasn't coming from her room. It was coming from Tom's room. I went to go see what she was doing there, so I peeked through the door," said Dean. Sam was giving him a look of disbelief. "Dude, let me finish. I was looking and saw Charlie laying on his bed."

"So," said Sam. "They're friends. She was probably just talking to him. It wasn't like she was naked or anything" He was trying to convince his brother than nothing more was going on between Charlie and Tom.

"She looked naked, and she was under the sheets," said Dean. When he noticed her naked under his sheets, he thought for sure that he would never get a chance with her.

"Have you seen what she sleeps in? Those spaghetti straps hidden under her hair makes it look like she's naked. I bet you anything they were just talking," said Sam reassuring his brother.

"I don't know what she ever saw in that guy. He looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch model," stated Dean. Sam chuckled.

"I'm surprised she can still walk right," said Sam. Dean gave him a skeptical look. "Did you see the size of that python in his pants?" joked Sam.

"Dude, I can't believe she's not in a wheelchair," said Dean. Both brothers were cracking up, and Charlie walked into the kitchen giving each brother a look.

"O-kay. Are you two all right?" asked Charlie clearly concerned.

"Yeah."

"Then what are you guys laughing at?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing," said Sam. Charlie just shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee. Sam got his brother's attention when her back was turned and motioned to the spaghetti strapped shirt she was wearing. The straps were hidden underneath her hair and the shirt was skin-toned. Dean sighed in relief and inhaled the pancakes and bacon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Originally, I was going to have Bobby as the mystery caller, because winchesterxgirl thought it was him. I decided to put a little conflict into the story by adding Tom and then having the boys talk about him and his pet snake. Ha. Any suggestions for later chapter? **


	22. Chapter 22

After breakfast, Tom went over the case with the brothers and Charlie. They looked at all the research and came to the conclusion that it was a vengeful spirit hell bent on taking down the people who did others wrong. They still had yet to figure out who the ghost was.

While Tom and Charlie were making lunch, Sam and Dean were in the library trying to figure out the case. Sam had noticed his brother was off in his own world, not focusing.

"Dean, you okay?" asked Sam. Dean didn't seem to notice. "Dean, hey. You with me?" Sam said while snapping his fingers in his brother's face.

"Oh, what? Yeah," said Dean snapping out of it.

"Dude, what's up with you? You're totally spacing," said Sam concerned.

"I'm fine, Sam," said Dean. Sam gave him the "I know you're lying to me" look making his brother sigh. "It's just: I was an ass yesterday in the car. Everything was going good between me and Charlie, and then I had to ruin it by being a jealous prick." Sam didn't say anything. "I wanna apologize to her; I just don't know how to do it."

Sam was shocked, at a loss for words. Sam could count the number of times Dean admitted he was wrong on one had and still have fingers left over. However, Dean never apologized for being a dick. Sam knew it had to be because of Charlie. He knew how Dean felt about her. He knew his brother was beating himself up for arguing with her yesterday.

"Sam, I don't know what to do," said Dean. Dean seemed like a small child uttering those few words, so helpless, so afraid.

At that moment, Charlie walked into the library carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, you guys. Did you find out anything yet?" She offered them some food before grabbing some of their notes.

"Oh, um, yeah," said Dean. "We think we figured out who the ghost is: Karen Emmers."

"Karen was dating a guy named Jeffrey Oberman. They seemed to be a happy couple until one of their neighbors called the police about a domestic disturbance. Turns out, the happy couple got into a fight after Karen found out that dear old Jeff was cheating on her with her best friend. Jeffrey even began to beat her," said Sam sifting through the papers on the desk handing a police report to Charlie. "It got so violent, he killed her."

"Then what happened?" asked Charlie looking up at the brothers.

"A day after her funeral lover boy drops dead from severe cerebral edema," said Dean pointing to the cause of death on Karen Emmers' autopsy report.

"The same thing she died from," said Charlie.

"Same thing happened to her best friend a few days later," answered Sam.

"But her ex and friend are dead. Shouldn't she be at rest now?" asked Charlie. "She got the two who hurt her."

"Well, look at these," said Dean handing Charlie more autopsy and police reports. She took a few minutes to read over them before glancing back up with a knowing look. "We think she's going after abusers."

"All we have to do is salt and burn, right?" asked Charlie.

"That's where we hit a snag: Karen Emmers was cremated," said Sam. "Something has got to be holding her back."

"Yay, we get to research," said Charlie with no enthusiasm at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam, Dean, and Charlie spent the whole day checking out Karen Emmers' old apartment for anything that she may have been connected to. No such luck.

On the way back to Tom's place, Dean had complained only to Sam that Tom had not really helped at all the whole day. He complained how the guy just stayed home all day and didn't even offer to help. Sam was actually finding it funny that Dean was irritated. He chalked Dean's negative attitude toward Tom as jealousy and made the mistake of telling Dean. Dean, of course, denied the accusation. He claimed he wasn't the jealous type. After a stern glance from his brother, Dean silently welcomed the comment.

It was completely after dark by the time they had arrived back at the house. Sam and Charlie were tired from the scavenger hunt, so the two headed up the stairs to their rooms. Dean followed suit grabbing his toiletry bag and getting ready for bed. Not ready to welcome slumber, he grabbed the remote to the LCD TV in his room and flopped himself onto the bed.

Browsing through the satellite TV schedule searching for something to tickle his fancy. He had made it to the Cinemax channel immediately perking up at what was advertised. He clicked the 'OK' button and quickly became enamored by the show.

After just a few minutes into the program he began feeling hot, and his breathing became slightly shallow. He hastily stripped off his pajamas only draped in his gray boxer-briefs. He glanced down to his lap noticing a problem, a rather obvious problem. It had been about a week since he beat his meat and two months since he'd been laid. Deciding to solve his above average issue, he glanced around the room looking for lotion and a box of tissues. He noticed both on the nightstand. He reached for it and placed it next to him. He shimmied out of his boxer-briefs kicking them to the floor before leaning back on the pillows. He pumped some lotion into his right hand squeezing his hand to spread it around. Grabbing the base of his cock with a loose grip, he pumped his hand up and down slowly with his eyes still on the television set.

As the scene on the TV had intensified so had Dean's need for release. His grip had become tighter, his movements faster, his breathing uneven, his eyes closed tight. His right hand pumped almost furiously on his dick with an occasional swipe of his thumb spreading the precome on his head. His left hand squeezed and rolled his balls trying to match the thrusts of his hips. His toes curled at the impending climax collecting in his already taught balls. Dean could feel the oncoming strain of the muscles in his arms from the same motions over and over again. Ignoring the pain and concentrating on the sounds spilling from the TV, he moved his arm faster and harder; the sound of his hand slapping against his pelvis mixed with the sex sounds of the porn. A strangled groan caught in his throat as he shot his load across his chest. He milked his dick until it was completely spent and limp.

Dean had managed to entertain himself at least a few more times before falling utterly exhausted and completely self-satisfied.

Gaining some sensibility, Dean paused. Thoughts ran through his head completely stopping any other thought processes. He just jacked off in some stranger's guest room while watching some porno. No, not just any stranger: Charlie's ex-boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend who happened to be rich, handsome, well-built, and tall equipped with an extremely large asset. To sum it up, this guy was hot. He even possessed a hot guy's name: Tom.

He turned off the TV, so he could think clearly. Compared to Tom, Dean was boy. He felt inadequate next to Tom. Sam was right: Dean was jealous of Tom. Hell, he had a right to be. Dean felt that he was insignificant next to God's gift to woman.

He felt so pathetic and ashamed, Dean fell into a fitful sleep.

**..::::::::::::::::::::..**

Sam woke up and made coffee and breakfast waiting for everyone else to come down. Charlie and Tom had joined Sam engaging into some small talk before Sam noticed that something was probably wrong with Dean. His brother hadn't even come down when the coffee had finished. If his brother hadn't stirred with the smell of coffee something was definitely wrong. He climbed the steps and made it to his brother's room and knocked. When there was no answer, Sam opened the door to see a giant lump under the covers. Closing the door and walking over to the bed, Sam sat on the edge gently shaking Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, wake up. Come on. I made breakfast," said Sam trying to coax his brother out of bed. Dean only groaned in response. "Dude, are you all right?" He pulled the covers off his brother. His face distorted into disgust after taking in the crumpled tissues, the random lotion bottle, and his brother's bare backside. "Please tell me those are sad tissues and that you felt the urge to moisturize." He was thankful that Dean was laying on his stomach because he sure as hell did not want to catch his brother in this state laying on his back. "Dude, just get dressed." Dean's only response was grabbing a pillow and covering his head. "Dean? Bro, are you all right?" Sam rounded the bed and kneeled in front of Dean. He began to pull back the pillow. "Dean?" Dean gripped the pillow tighter.

"Sam, just leave me alone, please," answered Dean slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Dean, talk to me. What's wrong? What happened?" asked Sam urging his brother on.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Dean's grip on the pillow went lax.

Sam grabbed the pillow and slowly lifted it from his brother's head. "Come on. You help me with my problems all the time. Why won't you let me help you?" Dean looked up at Sam with bloodshot eyes. Sam was right. He almost always helped Sam with his problems, but he just didn't know how to open up to Sam. The puppy dog look that Sam was giving him made him give.

"I don't know how say it," said Dean sitting up.

"Just take your time," answered Sam averting his eyes from his naked brother. Dean noticed Sam's uneasiness, so he grabbed the blanket and covered up.

"Yesterday, when we got back, I was fine. You and Charlie were going to bed, so I came up here and started to watch TV. I ended up on HBO and a porno was on. I watched it, and I shot my load a couple times." Dean paused trying to think of what to say next. He didn't want Sam to see him like this. He felt weak and helpless.

Sam, at this moment, felt a little awkward listening to his brother talking about how he had masturbated the night before, but he didn't want Dean to stop from opening up.

Dean took a deep breath and continued. "After that, I started thinking about what I had just done and where I did it: I just whacked off in Charlie's ex-boyfriend's guest room. Then, I started thinking about Tom and what Charlie saw in him. Dude, he's loaded, buff, and model material. Me? I'm not those things. I don't have money. I have muscles, but I'm not buff. I'm hot, but not that hot."

"Dean," said Sam trying to interrupt his brother. He loved his brother. He really did, but his brother had seriously low self-esteem. Sam did not understand how someone who saved people's lives for a living would have such a low opinion of themself.

"She could have stayed with him. She would have been happy. She would be with a guy who could give her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. He wouldn't have hurt her. She had 2.0 but traded it in for a downgrade. She deserved better than me."

"Dean."

"You're right: I am jealous of him."

"Stop. Just stop. Stop with this inferiority complex of yours. Don't think so little of yourself. I sure as hell don't," said Sam trying to cheer up his brother.

"I bet I don't seem like the might big brother now, do I?" joked Dean.

"I still see you as my tough, big brother. Nothing will ever change that. It takes a real tough guy to open up," said Sam. He patted Dean on the back.

"Normally, it's me who's trying to cheer you up," said Dean.

"I guess the tables have turned," replied Sam.

"I just don't know what to do now." Dean looked at Sam searching for answers.

"I think what you need to do next is to talk to Charlie. You might not see it yet, but it's your best bet," said Sam. "Talking always help. Now, get dressed, so we can finish this case and get out of here." Sam got up to leave his brother to get ready for the day.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk. It helped."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Author's Note: I was watching _Forgetting Sarah Marshall _for the 'happy/sad tissues'. **

**I don't think Dean is worthless and not like how he describes himself in this chapter. I got the idea for his state of mind from the episode _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ when Sam is in the bar and when Dean is arguing with himself. **

**I was going to have a jealous Dean going a little paranoid with Tom and Charlie but he ended up bi-polar. Don't worry. The Tom part of the story is like 1/3 over. I'm not entirely sure yet, but most likely after their hunt with Tom, happiness will ensue. **

**If there are any suggestions for the story, feel free to, well, suggest. **


	24. Chapter 24

The hunt was finally over. Save for a couple bruises, everyone was fine. Well, at least physically. Dean seemed to let off an air of irritation on the drive back to Tom's place. Sam kept giving his brother sideways glances taking in the white-knuckled grip of the steering wheel and the cords taught in his neck. Sam had a hunch as to why his brother was so tense. It may have been the fact that he had to play bait while Sam and Charlie performed the ritual, it may have been the fact that the ghost went after him because of the incident with Charlie. No, it had to be the fact that Tom did not lift a finger to help on this hunt. Yeah, he did help with some of the research, he did allow the Winchesters and Charlie to stay at their house, and he did have a kitchen filled with loads amounts of food for Dean. The problem was that Tom did not help with any of the dirty work. Sam didn't mind that fact. The guy was being awfully generous, but, for some reason, the guy seems to dip out whenever they had to get hands on.

The silence in the Impala was broken by Dean's deep inhale and exhale. Sam looked over at Dean and was surprised to see that his brother was trying to calm himself down. The deep breaths were a huge help. The death grip on the steering wheel turned into a one-handed soft grip. The firm set of Dean's jaw visibly relaxed into a calm set. Sam faced towards his brother while Dean glanced over his shoulder at a snoozing Charlie with her ear buds in.

"I'm so glad this hunt is finally over. Now, we can get the hell out of here. To tell you the truth, I liked staying at Tom's place,but I don't really like the guy," said Dean interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, same here. But, we'll have to leave in the morning," replied Sam.

"What? Why?" asked Dean averting his gaze between the road and Sam with a look of incredulity on his face. "We can leave tonight. Right?"

"Well, yeah. We can leave tonight, but we're all tired from this hunt, so one more night is not going to kill us. We could all use the rest."

Dean sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but we live first thing in the morning."

As morning rolled around, the Impala was packed and ready to hit the road. Dean leaned against the driver's side door watching Charlie and Tom say their goodbyes as they headed towards the sleek, black car. He only caught the last part of their conversation.

"You know, if you're ever in town..." trailed off Tom with a look of hope in his eyes.

"I'll give you a call," finished Charlie. "It was nice seeing you again." She leaned up and gave him a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Same here. You should call more often. I miss talking to you." Charlie released Tom and walked up to the car. "Nice meeting you, Dean," said Tom turning to Dean and offering him his hand.

Dean gripped it and gave a firm shake. "You, too."

At that moment, Sam walked out the front door wiping off his hands on his jeans. He sad his thanks to Tom for letting them stay and all the other niceties before the trio climbed in the car and drove off.

"Thank god we left." Both Sam and Dean turned to look at Charlie in the backseat. She smiled at their curious looks. "I missed Tom and everything, but he's too concerned with material things. That's part of the reason why I we split. He was too concerned with the best of the best. He always tried to impress me with money and flashy things. Don't get me wrong. I do enjoy the occasional expensive gift, but it gets really annoying really fast."

"I thought I was the only one," piped in Dean. Charlie punched his shoulder as the three fell into laughter.

"So, he was really like that when you dated him? Wasn't he a hunter?" interjected Sam.

Well, yeah, but he hated getting down and dirty. I guess that's why he became an informant and researcher. I prefer the hands on approach to the job," smiled Charlie. "I'm just glad that we left. He was trying to get with me again." Both brothers perked up at her admission and looked at her. "I would never date him again. To be honest, I can't believe I ever dated him."

Being bold and somewhat curious, Sam decided to speak up. "It must have been fun, right? I mean the guy seems pretty big." Sam was hoping Charlie understood what he was talking about. Dean glanced at Charlie through the rear view mirror awaiting her reaction.

"Tom's pretty huge. He was always concerned with his image. He would always try and dress like a Abercrombie model. By the looks of it, he still does, and the shirts he was wearing looked a little too snug." The three chuckled before Dean spoke up.

"His pants looked just a bit too tight. Seriously though, did he stuff or anything?" inquired Dean very curious. Sam turned around in the seat to face his brother and Charlie.

Not a bit uncomfortable, Charlie spoke up. "No, he didn't stuff," she giggled. "That iguana in his pants was all him."

"How can you still walk?" asked Sam while Dean snickered.

"It may be huge, but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows how to use it. He may have the biggest dick I've ever seen, but he's not the best lay."

After she finished, the Impala was filled with the sound of laughter. Dean even had to pull off to the side of the road to keep from killing everybody.

Once everyone recuperated, Dean pulled back onto the road, the three headed off to to their next destination.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. I had so much stuff to do. This chapter may not have been eventful, but I really wanted to get the whole Tom part out of the way. In my mind, Tom is a complete rich jackass. He reminds me of someone I used to date. **

**Also, Dean's been a little bi-polar lately because I've been having crazy mood swings from all the stress I've been under. **

**If you have any suggestions that you would like to have incorporated into the story, feel free to share.**

**Totally off topic, but there is a story you check out by _9DeanWinchester9_. It's called _Abstruse._ From what I know (which is a lot), it's a great story. I gave her some ideas for it this weekend, and she already has a series planned out. It's full of angst and some random bits of goofy girl humor. **

**Ziggy Mo**


	25. Chapter 25

Dean stared at the newspaper in front of him waiting on the coffees and bagels. Apparently, the supernatural world was on spring break or something. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No strange deaths. No unexplainable happenings. Nothing.

"Mr. Squier, you're order's ready." Dean stood up from his seat and headed to the counter to grab the bag of bagels and the drink carrier. He took the breakfast from the girl checking the items before turning to leave. "I put some extra cream cheese in there for you," flirted the girl behind the counter. Dean merely thanked her and headed out the door.

As he reached the car, he had to do a double take. He probably looked like an idiot, but he could not believe that he didn't even attempt to flirt back. He unlocked the door, set the breakfast on the seat, and sat at the wheel mulling things over.

"What has gotten into me?" he thought. "Normally, I'm hitting on them before they can even blink." Ten minutes later, he didn't even notice he made it back to the motel.

"Breakfast!" he announced as he waltzed in the door. The only reply was a groan from the far bed. The lump was too small to be Sam, so he just let Charlie sleep a little while longer before hovering a cup of coffee under her nose.

"Mmm. That smells delicious," she mumbled. She smiled drowsily up at him before grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. She moaned deep in her throat causing Dean to throw her a questioning look. "What? It smells delicious."

"Apparently, you think it smells orgasmic." He threw a smirk her way causing her to roll her eyes. "I didn't know coffee could do that to you." She chose to ignore him. "By the way, where's Sam?"

"I think he said something about going to that bookstore on the corner, but I was kind of out of it when he told me." She rolled out from under the covers placing her coffee on the nightstand to stretch out the kinks in her back.

Dean stared at her actions. His eyes followed her chest pressing against the thin material barely concealing the dark of her nipples. He watched the way her shirt rode up to reveal the tanned skin and the adornments. He remembered when she had decided to get the naval piercing. He had been against changing her appearance for a piercing, but he soon accepted it when he loved the way she squirmed whenever he nibbled around the sensitive area.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. How he wished he could go back and prevent himself from screwing his relationship up.

"Are you okay, Dean?" He was brought out of his musings by the softness and concern interlacing Charlie's voice.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little irritated that there's no hunt," he tried to cover up.

"Always worrying about the hunt. You need to find a hobby unrelated to hunting," she joked, but Dean could still sense a tone of seriousness. "Try needle point." She smiled patting his back.

Truthfully, he was glad most everything was getting better between them. He was happy that there was little tension between them. He only hoped that things would be fully restored between them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been awhile. I'm trying to finish this story just so I can choose the outcome. I already have two different endings written, but I'm not sure which one to choose. I plan to finish this story finished in the next few weeks, so you don't have that long to wait.**

**By the way, you should really check out 9DeanWinchester9's story, Abstruse. I helped her out with it, but she put it all together. If you like it, you should totally review it for her. Maybe if you bug her enough, she'll update more often. **

**Don't forget to review. Any criticism is welcome: positive or negative.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

After Sam had arrived back from the bookstore, Dean had been giddy about a possible hunt in Albany. Apparently there was an unknown entity causing disturbances at a recreational center. Convincing Sam and Charlie that it was a possible hunt, the trio headed off to New York to check out the place.

When they got to the rec center in Albany and dug around a bit, the three discovered that whatever was threatening the members of the rec center was a disgruntled employee impersonating a Scooby Doo bad guy with a costume and mask.

Although the three were relieved that no person had died, Dean, however, was very perturbed by the bust. He had brooded for a few days after the faux hunt making himself busy trying to discover any other near-possible hunts. He had almost completely isolated himself from his brother and Charlie hastily searching for any supernatural threats.

Deciding to confront him, Charlie had sent Sam away knowing Dean would not likely open up to his little brother.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asked earnestly concerned.

"I'm fine," he asked seemingly on autopilot.

"Are you sure? You've been a little distant lately. Sam and I are a little worried about you." She went to sit across the unstable motel table from him. "You've barely said a word the past few days especially since we finished that dud. I've known you for quite a while, and I know when something's not right with you. What's bugging you?"

He let out a sigh before answering Charlie's question. "I don't know. I'm just feeling stressed and antsy because we haven't had a legitimate hunt for a while now. I'm beginning to feel a little restless. I'm just itching for a hunt," he said trying to justify his actions.

She only gave him a questioning look. He knew that look. She gave it to him whenever he tried to hide something.

Truth was: he was trying to hide something from her. He was trying to hide it from her ever since their break-up. He truly, deeply, sincerely wanted her to forgive him and take him back. He only closed himself off to prevent himself from seeming vulnerable by accidentally revealing himself.

She had grabbed his hand in both of hers as she spoke slowly massaging the tops of his hand witht he pads of her thumb. "You know you can tell me anything even if you don't think you can. I won't think any different of you."

_I'm sorry_, he thought. _I'm sorry for hurting you._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Ha! I was debating with myself whether or not to put in this chapter, but decided it would be a great transition for what's to come. I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but I've decided on something. It may seem like most other authors, but it seems to work. The more review I get, the quicker I'll update. I welcome both positive and negative reviews. Don't be shy. If you don't like something then don't be afraid to tell me. **

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	27. Chapter 27

_"Dean, I missed you," she whispered into his ear causing the hairs on his neck to rise on end. A shiver raced straight through his body making his breath hitch in his throat. "I couldn't stop thinking about you at night. All my fantasies had me so wet and ready for you." _

_As she nibbled on his earlobe, he couldn't contain the moan that tore from his mouth. _

_"I'd touch myself just thinking about you, but it was never enough. I could never do to myself what you could do to me." She blew softly on his ear to soothe slight sting of the bites. "I need you," she whispered before pulling him in for a breathtaking kiss. _

_His mind was practically blank. The only thing that was running through his mind was, "Hot, so hot," over and over again. He let her take over the kiss, letting her take the lead. He didn't fight for dominance as she eased his mouth open with the tip of her tongue. He only fought back when she teased him with feather-light touches of her tongue. _

_He snaked one hand behind her to pull her as close as possible against him. She was already straddling his thighs, but he managed to move her impossibly closer feeling every part of her front pressed against his front._

_He pulled away in need of air cursing his weak lungs. While he caught his breath, she was busy sucking on his kiss-swollen bottom lip. He leaned in to become lost in another kiss, but she dodged his lips and kissed a trail down his jawline._

_Her lips were so hypnotizing, and that tongue made him forget his own name. He didn't even realize she had given him a hickey until she kissed his nose._

_"Did you...just...give me...a...hickey?" he asked his breathing uneven and jagged. She merely nodded and just barely grazed his lips before sitting back and staring into his eyes._

_Neither said anything as they stared into each other's eyes. The only movement was her hands squeezing the back of his neck to ease any of the tension. _

_"I'm glad we could do this again," Dean said breaking the silence. "You have no idea how much I wanted this, wanted for you to forgive me. It almost killed me to see you everyday and never be able to touch you. I thought you and Sam had a thing." She rested her forehead against his still not saying anything. _

_After a few moments, she kissed him deeply urging him to forget all about the world around them. He felt her fingers glide down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest to rest on his thighs. He growled as her nails scraped up his thighs to rest on his belt buckle. _

_He wanted so bad to pin her beneath him, rip off their clothes, and take her then and there, but she was in control while Dean was at her mercy. He only sat there holding her up as she parted from his lips and nipped his jawline. His mind tried to anticipate every move, but her mouth was so mesmerizing as her tongue moved over his pulse. He wasn't even aware that she had undone his pants until she was standing in front of him pulling them off his legs all the while still nipping at his neck._

_He groaned in frustration when her lips left his skin only to groan in pleasure as she ran her hand over the bulge in his briefs. _

_He was amazed at how she swiftly stripped him from the rest of his clothes to leave him in all his glory standing at attention. He saw the twinkle of lust in her eyes as she bit her lip and kneeled in front of him as if to worship his body. All he felt was a soft pair of lips kiss the juncture where his hip met his thigh while her thumbs rubbed soft circles into his sides. _

_Dean yelped as he felt a warm hand grip the base of his cock slowly stroking up and down. His breath caught in the back of his throat as her hot mouth encased just the head and that skillful tongue laved over the slit and below the head. _

_Little unmanly, undignified sounds escaped his throat as her head bobbed up and down the length of his shaft. His hands fisted in the sheets when her free hand rolled his sac. He felt the pressure build up in his groin when her bobbing sped up and her hands squeezed just a little harder. _

_He couldn't form any words to warn her that he was going to come, but he didn't have to. She engulfed his cock completely with her nose in his curls at the base. She swallowed every last bit of his load until his cock was spent and flaccid. He pulled her off and up to face him._

_"I love you, Charlie."_

_"I love you, too, Dean."_

Dean grumbled loudly and covered his head with a pillow. Someone had woken him up from a very wonderful dream. The laughing only grew louder, so Dean rolled over and sat up.

"Sam, you bitch. Why the hell are you laughing?" asked a disgruntled Dean.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Sam with a smile on his face.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Who were you dreaming about?" asked Sam avoiding the question. Sam burst out laughing when Dean realized what Sam was hinting at. "Must have been one hell of a dream with all the sounds you were making. So, who was it?" Sam was probably getting back at Dean for all the times he woke Sam up from wet dreams.

"Shut the hell up, Sam," said Dean stretching.

Still giggling, Sam said, "Well, I'm going to get breakfast." With that, Sam grabbed his coat, the keys, and his wallet before heading out the door.

As Sam headed out the door, Dean pulled his boxers away from his waist to check if he came.

"Hey, good morning." asked Charlie stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom to hide his growing erection. _Today's going to suck._


	28. Chapter 28

"Stop it, you two," scolded Sam from behind his newspaper.

The trio had been sitting at a table in a little diner in Worcester, Massachusetts eating their breakfast: Dean tearing into his short stack with bacon and sausage, Charlie with biscuits and gravy, and Sam with an omelet and sausage. Everything had started out peacefully up until Dean had decided to try Charlie's breakfast without asking her first. Charlie had threatened to shank Dean with her fork if he made another attempt to sneak food off her plate. However, his attempts never faulted even after he snagged a gravy drenched biscuit.

"He started it," accused Charlie giving Dean a death glare. "If he kept his freaking fork to himself we wouldn't have this problem."

"Hey, if you would have let me taste your food-"

"Yeah right. You wouldn't have just tasted it. You would have eaten everything off my plate," stated Charlie matter-of-factly.

"If your food is within reaching distance, then it's fair game, sweetheart," said Dean leaning back and smiling very smugly at Charlie. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Dean when Charlie snagged a piece of bacon and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Fair game," she said throwing Dean's words back at him.

"Enough!" stated Sam slamming his hands on the table earning him stares from every patron of the diner. "You guys are bickering like a couple of kids."

"She started it," accused Dean with his eyes downcast trying to stifle his laughter.

"I don't care who started it; I'm finishing it." Sam picked his newspaper back up resuming his reading.

"Ass face."

"Butthead."

"Stop it!" said Sam not looking from behind the newspaper.

After finishing their breakfasts in silence, Sam spoke up again. "I think I found something. Apparently, a woman found her husband dead in their bed last week."

"That doesn't sound very odd," said Charlie glancing over to Sam.

"Well, it says that Susan Bernell found her husband dead when she came home late after work last Tuesday. Her husband, Richard Bernell seemed to have been sleeping, but after various attempts by his wife to wake him, he never stirred. She called 911 for help, and the paramedics pronounced him dead. After an autopsy was performed, it seemed as if he died from unknown causes. It also says that days before he was found dead, he said that he saw someone or something following him around where ever he went. It also says that this is the third guy in the past month do just drop dead like that."

"_That_ seems kind of odd," said Dean. "Where is it at?"

"Says here that it's at Mentor, Ohio."

"That's about a nine hour drive from here," said Charlie flicking her straw wrapper at Dean. He attempted to toss it back at her, but Sam caught it mid-air giving them both an authoritative stare.

"Then we better leave."

* * *

**Author's Note: Boring. I know. I felt kind of bad for not writing in awhile, so here's a filler. It actually leads into the next big part of the story. Well, it sets up the hunt which holds a pretty big impact. I'll try and update in the next week, but there are no promises.**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	29. Chapter 29

"Do we have to go over this now?" asked Susan Bernell. "The reporters and the police just stopped messing with me, and now, I have to talk to some agents?"

"We'll try to be brief," consoled Sam to the grieving widow. "Would you mind just telling us what happened that day?"

"Well, I woke that morning and got ready for the day. I ate breakfast with Richard then he left first like every other day, and I left about twenty minutes after he did. I had a normal day at work. I went with a few of my friends to a club after work. I didn't get home until after midnight. When I got home and got ready for bed, Rich wasn't moving. I normally wake him up when I get in late, so I tried to, but he wasn't waking up and that's when I called 911. When they got here, he was already dead. The coroner doesn't even know how he died, yet," she finished in tears. "There have been other cases like this, haven't there? Men just found dead in their beds?"

"That's why we're looking into the deaths to figure out what has been going around," explained Sam.

"Did you notice anything odd about that night?" asked Dean pretending to jot things down on a notepad.

"No."

"Any strange smells, any lights flickering, anything out of the ordinary?" asked Sam. She shook her head crossing her arms to hold herself.

Dean took out a business card. "If anything else comes to mind, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Bernell," said Sam shaking her hand and walking off the porch followed by Dean. "So, do you have any idea what it could be?" asked Sam once him and Dean were in the car.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I've never heard of anything like this," said Dean. "Call Charlie and see if she got anywhere."

By the time Sam got off the phone with Charlie, Dean had pulled up to the motel. He was stepping out of the car when Charlie walked over.

"I swear. Public transportation sucks ass," Charlie complained leaning onto the Impala drinking a Slurpee.

"Hey! Where's my Slurpee?" asked Dean looking clearly offended.

"Oh, this is yours. I already drank mine," chuckled Charlie.

"What?! You're drinking my Slurpee?" said Dean snagging it from her.

"You're welcome, Dean," said Charlie staring at Dean. Sam cleared his throat grabbing her attention. "You think I forgot about you, Sam?" She reached into her jacket and pulled out a big bag of Skittles.

"Thanks," Sam said heading towards their motel room.

Once they settled in and changed, they swapped information.

"Dude, nothing seems to be going on," said Dean. "The only weird thing is that this is the third guy to drop dead within the month."

"That's not all the three have in common. Apparently, each of these guys claimed to have been stalked by someone or something before they died. It could be a person or it could be an incorporeal being," said Charlie flipping through her notes on the other two guys.

"Ugh. Tha means we got to research, don't we?"

"Now, we need to find the nearest library," said Sam standing and grabbing his jacket while Dean and Charlie followed Sam out the door.

They sat in a secluded corner of the Mentor Public Library with various books about supernatural myths and legends scattered across the table and several chairs.

"Hey, did either of you run an EMF scan of the bedroom?" asked Charlie leafing through an anthology of scary stories.

"No, and why are you looking through a ghost story book?" asked Dean looking through _A Skeptic's Guide to the Paranormal._

"Because I can. Besides, most of these books have background information on the stories which can be pretty helpful," she said glancing up fromt he book. "Anyway, I ran a scan in the other two bedrooms."

"Did you get anything?" asked Sam looking over at Charlie.

"Not at Mr. Dales', but I did get a spike over at Mr. Coffey's place. Just a guess, but I think we're dealing with a ghost. I didn't get any sulfur, so I'm pretty sure it's not a demon."

"Why only at Coffey's but not Dale's?" asked Sam looking at Charlie rather curiously.

"Well, Dale lives out by a power grid, so I didn't get an accurate read on it. I bet if we did a scan at Bernell's place, we'd get something," stated Charlie. "I think we should see if any of these guys have anything in common: if they worked together, if they hung out at the same places."

"Great. More research," complained Dean closing the book he was looking at.

Sam put down his book and picked up his bag and jacket. "I'm going back to talk to Ms. Bernell see if she can shed any light on the situation."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know if I'm getting more generous or less lazy, but these chapters have been getting longer than the other ones. Haha. **

**Anyway, I've got a new story set up, and before I post it, I was wondering if anyone would like to help me finish setting up the plot. Just send me an e-mail if you're interested. I'm pretty sure my e-mail's posted on my profile, if not just send me a message.  
**

**Ziggy Mo**

**P.S. Don't forget to review.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

While Sam was talking to the widow Burnell, Charlie and Dean had been investigating the other two men.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Dean finding something very interesting in under the bed.

"What?" asked Charlie half-heartedly.

"Dale's got a huge stash of porn! What else does he have?" trailed off Dean snooping for more things under the guy's bed. Charlie was watching him crawl underneath this guy's bed scrounging for anything else entertaining. "Dude, he's got handcuffs, flavored lube, glow-in-the-dark condoms, whips, a feather tickler," said Dean pulling out each item and showing Charlie who watched on in amusement, "a leather mask, body paint, and this thing. What is this?" asked Dean examining an odd, handle thing with a metal tip. "It looks like one of those shocker game things. What is this thing doing in his sex collection?"

Charlie stood off to the side trying to hold in her laughter as Dean examined the handle-like thing. Dean's determination to figure out this thing fueled her amusement and laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Dean staring at Charlie. Charlie only laughed harder when Dean continued to play with his discovery.

"It's," started Charlie trying to breathe and calm herself down, "a prostate vibrator."

Dean looked at Charlie then back down at the device in his hand. Slowly, the cogs began turning, and he tossed the vibrator across the room. "Ew! That's disgusting! What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You're supposed to be checking into anything relevant to the case, not anything that tickles your fancy." She still tried to hide her giggles as Dean carefully and cautiously put everything back in its place.

"Did you find anything?" asked Dean grimacing and shuddering.

"Maybe," said Charlie leaning to reach something in the back of the bedroom closet. Dean walked over to peak at what she found. "I found a USB drive in a shoe box."

"How is that odd?" asked Dean as Charlie pulled out the shoe box to inspect the contents. She carried the box to the bed before emptying it of its contents.

"Well, I don't know, but why would a flash drive be hidden in the back of a closet in a shoe box? Maybe it has something on it." She sifted through the contents finding receipts and envelopes. She opened one of the envelopes finding several Polaroids of a blond girl in risqué poses. "Ho ho, looks like Dale had a little something-something on the side."

"Let me see," said Dean a little too excitedly. Charlie rolled her eyes as she handed over the pictures.

Dean tilted the picture and stared intently very intently at it.

"Did you find something you like?" asked Charlie a little irritated.

"I think so. Does she look familiar?" asked Dean handing the picture back over.

"No, should she?" asked Charlie.

"I think I've seen her before, but I don't remember where from." Dean snooped through the rest of the things.

"A skin mag centerfold?" suggested Charlie placing all the contents into the box.

Dean just mock-glared at her earning him a chuckle. "I think we should take this thing just in case. We might find some other interesting, dirty little secrets." He finished with a wink.

"Loser, but yeah, you're right. Grab the box, and let's head out."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long ass delay. I've been so busy lately with random crap and whatnot, especially Monday. I went to the A7X concert, and Synyster Gates is sexy as hell! **

**Anyway, this chapter may seem like a random filler, but it actually is necessary for what's coming up soon. The big important parts will definitely come soon, but not necessarily in the next chapter. **

**Also, if you get the chance, check out my recently finished story _Grateful_. The story is sweet and lovely. It may seem like every other romance story on this site, but I am proud of it. I really like the epilogue because I cried while writing it. **

**Well, thanks for reading. Please take the chance to review it.**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Sam was going over everything that he found out at Bernell's house. The widow wasn't home, so he let himself in to check it out. Apparently, Bernell had a mistress who had been sending him risqué pictures and videos. The man had been meeting his lady friend in town at least a few times a week while his wife thought he was off at work or meeting with friends.

As Sam headed down the hallway towards the motel room going over all the new information he found out he came to a halt at the door with his eyes blown wide. He was praying that the sounds leaking through the door were just a figment of his imagination: his very horny subconscious. However, the more he stared and willed the sounds of wild sex away, they only seemed to grow louder and echo through the halls.

After standing in front of the door for ages, Sam finally mustered enough courage to knock on the door refusing to walk in on someone in the throes of hardcore lust.

Just as his first pound sounded the moaning, panting, and other associated sex-sounds were cut abruptly. The door was slowly opened, and Charlie's head popped out through the crack.

"Oh, hey, Sammy! Why'd you knock?" asked Charlie opening the door wider revealing two fully-clothed people.

"I, uh, heard...sounds, so I didn't want to interrupt," said Sam hesitantly trying to figure out what had happened.

"Oh, that. Well," said Charlie chuckling not seeming to be uncomfortable at all, "we found some videos and pictures Dale was trying to hide. Being the ever curious busy-body, Dean thought it was the brightest idea to watch the videos with the volume on full-blast."

"You guys are watching porn?" asked Sam somewhat perturbed at the idea.

"No, we're doing research," defended Dean. "Well, maybe it is porn," he chuckled and turned his attention back to the computer.

"So far, there's nothing relevant to the case in this shoe box we took from Dale's. It's just a bunch of stuff like pictures and videos of mistress," said Charlie gesturing to the contents scattered on the table. "I highly doubt anything is on the videos, but you're brother insisted on going through all of them."

"What can I say? If my job requires me to watch porn, then so be it, I will watch porn," said Dean smirking at Charlie and his brother from his seat at the now low-volume computer.

"Anyway, while I was at Bernell's place, I found some stuff from his mistress, too. He kept it all on his computer, but I sent myself a copy. Turns out, he had a little something on the side. She sent him pictures, videos, and dirty e-mails. They even met a few times a week," said Sam. He pulled his laptop from Dean ignoring the pornographic image on the screen before opening up his e-mail account.

After pulling up some of the pictures and letters, he turned the computer to face Dean and Charlie.

"Holy crap! It's the same chick," said Dean. "She's the same girl Dale was getting nooky from."

"Yeah," said Charlie grabbing some of the pictures from the table to compare. "Just a hunch, but I think maybe she was Coffey's mistress, too."

"You're probably right," agreed Dean. "Let's go check it out, and see if we can figure out who she is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. I know this chapter was somewhat boring, but I felt bad because I hadn't posted in the longest time. I've been hardcore busy. I'm lucky if I've even been able to muster up about 7 hours of sleep.**

**Anyway, tell me what you like, what you don't like, ad anything you might want to see. I am open for any suggestions.**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	32. Chapter 32

After going around to each of the widows, they had discovered that the mystery girl, a stripper named Essence, was someone that the widows had hired for their husbands' birthday party.

All three of the wives had been very against the idea of their husbands sleeping with another woman, but seeing how each of their husbands were romantically involved with this stripper they regrettably accepted what the three "detectives" had to say.

"So, the same stripper was hired for each party, and each of the guys she performed for was killed," said Sam listing off the facts. "The only thing we need to find out is who Essence is."

"Well, each of the widows said that they hired her from a place called Erotic Sensations. I think that's our best bet at finding her," said Charlie climbing into the backseat.

"Where's the strip club?" asked Dean pulling the car away from the curb. Sam had pulled out his cell phone typing in the address to get directions to the nude bar.

"Make a right on Fremont. Then, keep going until you hit Loveland," directed Sam.

The place wasn't the hardest to spot. It was in a shady part of town with a large neon sign out front advertising the hottest women in town.

Dean and Sam sat in the car while Charlie made her way into the club intent on finding answers on who the Essence was. Sam refused to let his brother run rampant in a room full of naked women, so Sam volunteered to watch him while Charlie, the one not prone to the temptations the female body offered, strutted to the front and walked pass the bouncer.

About an hour later Charlie climbed into the car meeting to very irritated boys.

"That took forever!" complained Dean starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"What did you find out?" asked Sam rather harshly.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Charlie staring intently at Sam's rather coarse attitude. "I expect it from that one, but you?" asked Charlie gesturing to Dean as she spoke.

"Sorry," apologized Sam. "It's just that sitting in a car with an impatient little brother will get on anyone's nerves."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the facts," said Sam.

Charlie chuckled before beginning. "Well, Essence is actually Marcia Kimble. She was a client-favorite. The manager said that she hadn't been at work for three weeks. He had called her loads of times during the first week, but she never answered. After she had been gone the next week, he called the police and filed a missing person's report I guess the police searched her place, but it looked like she had taken off."

"So, the guys start dying about a week or so after the chick goes missing?" asked Dean looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yep. Seems like it," said Charlie glancing at Dean.

"More research, right?" asked Dean knowing the answer.

"Of course," said Sam feigning enthusiasm.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dude! I'm really sorry for this rather late update. I've been oddly overwhelmed with life. So much crap coming around. I've got finals coming up in about a week or two. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I've got an idea. I'll try an update as much as possible, but I won't make any promises. **

**I really want to get this story finished. I've got the rest of the story completely planned out, so I really want to know how my mind will play it out in words. **

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	33. Chapter 33

After several hours of checking Marcia Kimble's background, the trio headed out to her place. They further uncovered that she was trying to scam money and gifts from the three men and another still-breathing guy without any of them finding out. When they had uncovered her secret and discovered her ploy the men joined together and killed her after a dirty, homicidal gangbang. It turns out Marcia returned from the greater unknown to seek revenge on the four men.

After figuring out that she was thankfully buried, the three headed out to burn her corpse to save the fourth guy. All had been going well until Marcia's crazed spirit made an appearance and tried to intervene. That left Sam and Charlie trying to practically drill through the packed down earth while Dean played bait.

Sam and Charlie had finally made it to the coffin, so they pried open the lid, doused the corpse in salt and gasoline, then torched it 'til kingdom come. After finding no sign of Marcia, Sam and Charlie checked the area for Dean.

"Dean, where are you?" asked Sam loudly checking behind giant tombstones and statues.

"Yo, Deano! Where you be?" asked Charlie making herself chuckle.

"Dude, if this is one of your stupid little games it's not funny anymore. I'm exhausted and gross. I just want to head back now," complained Sam. He walked over to Charlie giving up his search.

"If you're going to jump and try to scare us I will not think twice about kicking you in the junk," warned Charlie heading towards a rather large crypt. She motioned Sam to walk in front of her in case Dean was to jump out and attempt to scare them. He rolled his eyes and stepped around her and turning the corner.

Not hearing any screams coming from behind the giant crypt Charlie turned around and tripped over Sam's kneeling form.

"What the hell Sam!" exclaimed Sam.

The sight before her stopped any further comments.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dude! I'm totally sorry for like checking out for like ever between chapters. The last time I had a legit excuse. This time: well, I have no legitimate reason. I got a new computer, and I've been playing around with it and playing a game called Dream Chronicles 2 which totally kicked my ass. I also started doing the P90X workouts, and I was sore for like a week. **

**Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I decided to re-write the ending I had originally because it didn't sit well with me. I've also got another story in the works, but I've decided to get well into the plot before actually posting, so I wouldn't have any of these random hiatuses. **

**Leave me love!**

**Ziggy Mo**


	34. Chapter 34

"How's he doing?" Sam asked the Charlie from the doorway.

Dean had been in the hospital ever since Sam and Charlie had found him unconscious after dealing with the crazy vengeful spirit that was once Marcia Kimble. It was going on five days since they had checked him in. The doctors had said that he had bruising, a few broken bones, and some severe head trauma. He was in stable conditions and expected to make a full recovery, but it would take some time.

"He's fine," said Charlie from her perch by the bed. "He woke up about an hour ago."

She had been perched by his side practically 24/7. She only ever left to go change, use the bathroom, or eat. Even then, it wasn't for that long.

"He'll be fine. You know that, right?" reassured Sam walking up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. The boy's too damn stubborn to die on us," she chuckled. "He probably thinks we're going to get into some nasty trouble if he does."

"If he does die, he'd probably come back to haunt us about being careful and staying safe," said Sam looking down at his brother.

"Hypocrite," giggled Charlie. "He's always making sure we do the right thing, but he's always doing the dangerous crazy stuff."

Sam smiled knowing Charlie was dead-on about his brother. Dean always watched over the two no matter what making sure they never got hurt or got into trouble, but then he'd go and pull a stupid stunt getting him hurt or stuck in the hospital. He's brother was the world's biggest hypocrite, but he would never trade him for the world.

Sam noticed Charlie nodding off and curling up onto the chair.

"Hey," said Sam gently coaxing Charlie out of her seat. She only grumbled in return swatting his hands away.

Refusing to let her sleep in the uncomfortable plastic seats, Sam carefully picked her up and carried her to the empty bed the nurses were nice enough to let them use. He took off her shoes and settled her in. Once he was sure that she was tucked in nice and comfortable, he checked on Dean.

"You better heal up quick," he threatened, "or I might just kick your ass."

With that said, he took one last look from the doorway before turning out the light, closing the door, and heading back to the motel for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short just like the last one, but it's just a filler of sorts. Well, tell me what you think, and be as honest as you see fit.**

**Ziggy Mo**


	35. Chapter 35

Whoa. Getting practically killed by a ghost felt very similar to what he imagined falling out of a plane without a parachute would be. Every muscle ached, every nerve ending screamed, every thought about moving had his soul cringing in pain.

He knew he was in a hospital when he was breaching consciousness; he could tell from the beeping monitor and the way too cleaned smell permeating around him. Dean truly did not want to be in this position right now with all his aches and pains throbbing all over his body, but he knew life wasn't so kind to give him a little slack. He guessed that the bitch, Marcia kicked his ass so bad and had him sent to the hospital but not before Sam and Charlie took her out. That crazy-ass spirit totally deserved whatever she got for taking him out.

Finally building enough courage to crack one eyelid open, Dean noticed through the little slit that it was kind of dark in his room causing him to open both eyes. He gazed to the side of his bed where normally Sam and Charlie would be sitting and waiting for him to come back to the land of the living. There was no BFG or innocent, little hellion waiting in any of the darkened corners of his room.

He assumed that with there being no sunlight creeping through the drawn curtains it must have been night out, so of course Sam and Charlie wouldn't be there. They were probably back at the motel sleeping and would be back promptly when visitor's hours started up again. However, being alone it a hospital at night, alone did not sit well with him. It could have been the fact that he had never before woken up at night to find himself alone, or it could have been that he just wanted reassurance that Charlie and Sam were still living, breathing, and overall, healthy. He was almost positive that they were all right. He was pretty sure he had woken once or twice and had seen Sam and Charlie by his side, but he had only been awake for two seconds before passing back out.

Being alone with his thoughts, Dean was startled by the creak of something off to his left. He looked over and saw a small silhouette make its way off the other bed toward his side of the room. Dean tensed thinking about how it could have been a spirit and him without any form of protection. He was relieved that the figure passed his bed and headed to the bathroom. However, he didn't fail to notice the curvy figure concluding that the person was indeed a woman.

He let out a sigh of relief then became a little peeved that Sam and Charlie had not requested that his room be private. He wasn't comfortable with doctors looking at him when he was unaware, let alone another person's family.

As the toilet flushed, Dean glanced back towards the bathroom hoping to get a glimpse of his roommate. His eyes grew large as he realized that the dark figure grew larger and made its way to him. He was tempted to grab the arm that reached for him finding himself a little frozen in his current position.

He didn't expect that hand to run through his hair and rest on the side of his face. He totally didn't expect the person to lean in and place a gentle, chaste kiss on his forehead. In order to figure out who this person was he feigned just waking up by yawning and moving around a bit hoping to surprise the mystery person. He thought he must have scared her off when she turned, but she turned around only to flip on the bedside lamp giving off just a minimal amount of lighting.

When she turned back he was completely surprised yet relieved to know that he recognized that face.

"Hey," she said ever so softly with sleep still evident in her voice.

"Hey," he returned frowning at the scratchy sound of his voice.

"It's probably because you haven't spoken in a few days. Besides, it doesn't sound that bad," she reassured smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked resting her hand on his cheek once again.

"Sore," he answered, "but not as bad as I expected. I was pretty sure that Marcia broke something."

"Yeah, she did, but you probably can't feel it because of the pain meds you're taking."

He smiled glad to see a very pretty, familiar face with obvious concern before another frown graced his features.

"Why are you in the hospital so late? Did you get hurt, too?" he asked concern lacing his words.

She shook her head and smiled wider. "No. The nurses have been letting me sleep here."

A small smile curved the corners of his mouth before he asked, "What about Sam?"

"He's been staying at the motel down the road," she answered. She noticed the small amount of worry in his eyes. "Don't worry. He's fine."

Unbeknownst to her, Dean was ecstatic that Charlie had been the one to stay by him instead of Sam. He felt that she cared for him deeply no matter what may have happened between them.

"Crap," she said bringing Dean out of his musings having him question her. "I think I should go get a doctor or someone to take a look at you."

"Why?"

"Because you just woke up," said Charlie as if it were obvious.

As she made to get up, Dean reached out to her. She stopped and gave him a curious look. He didn't answer and only scoured for the remote on the side of his bed. Realizing what he was doing, Charlie sat down on the edge of his bed as Dean pressed the call button to alert the nursing staff.

After the doctors and nurses checked him out, Dean lay back on the bed yawning from all the poking and prodding by the hospital staff.

Noticing the drowsy look in his eyes, Charlie spoke up, "You should go back to sleep." He scowled and began to protest but was cut off by another yawn. "Come on. Back to sleep," she said securing the blanket around him.

As she made to leave, Dean grasped her arm. He patted his bed hoping she'd oblige.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to sleep on with you," she refused making Dean frown from rejection and release her arm. She noticed his hurt expression and took his hand in hers. "I don't want to hurt you or jostle any broken bones."

Seeing that Dean understood she wasn't rejecting him, he reluctantly said, "Okay."

"Don't worry. I'll be in that bed over there," she gestured to the bed not four feet from his own. "Goodnight," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his nose.

Dean smiled big and yawned before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delays between the chapters lately. Okay, a week may not seem like a long delay, but I feel bad leaving people hanging. I hope I make up for some fo it with this longer chapter. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I didn't make this a cliffhangar mostly due to Mrs. Cullen-Ackles complaining about her poor heart not being able to handle such horrible things. I hope this doesn't ause her any more pain. Haha.**

**Ziggy Mo**


	36. Chapter 36

Morning rolled around too soon for Dean's liking. He was, in his opinion, rudely awaken by a nurse bustling around his room and messing with all the machines causing them to emit random, annoying beeping sounds. He groaned in frustration knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, and sat up glaring at the woman in question.

"Good morning!" said the nurse all too cheerfully. "You've been out of it for quite a while."

Dean continued to glare at the woman who seemed unfazed by his stare.

"I'll go grab your doctor, so he can check you out and fill you in on what's going on."

Happy she finally left, Dean looked over at the other bed hoping to find Charlie. To his dismay, the sheets were already freshly made as if no one had been there the night before. He was pretty sure the events from last night were real because all the spots that were poked and prodded emitted too much pain to be a dream. He huffed in disappointment at not seeing her in the room, let alone by his side.

Moments later, Charlie entered eating a bowl of what looked to be vanilla ice cream. At her presence, Dean perked up and tried to act normal even with all the throbbing and pulsing his body was undergoing.

"Good morning," said Charlie with a bright, genuine smile. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Pretty good, except some nurse woke me up this morning," said Dean pouting and crossing his arms like a child.

"Aw, the poor baby!" chuckled Charlie. "Here," she said scooping another spoonful of ice cream. "This will make you all better." She leaned over to Dean and fed him the delicious dessert. He happily took the spoon-fed ice cream and smiled graciously after swallowing it.

"Thank you," he said childishly before attempting to snag away her bowl of the delicious cold cream.

"Hey!" she interjected. "I don't even think you're allowed to have any, mister," she scolded while moving to one of the chairs.

"Butt face," he mumbled under his breath eliciting a giggle from both of them.

After some of Dean's pouting and childish behavior, Charlie and Dean both finished the ice cream minutes before a doctor walked in. He was wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. Dean assumed he was the doctor from the official way the man carried himself.

"Hello, Mr. King. I'm Dr. Cockburn. How are you feeling?" said the doctor glancing up at Dean with a look that read "I don't want to be here".

Dean took a moment to contain his laughter before answering. "I'm doing pretty good, _Dr. Cockburn._ I'm just feeling a little sore, and I've got a little headache." Charlie let out a snicker making Dean crack a smile.

"Well, you've got some bruising, head trauma, and a couple broken bones, nothing too severe; except, we were worried about the concussion, but you pulled through." The doctor's tone changed from apathy to surprise after looking over Dean's chart once more. "It's pretty shocking because you were unresponsive even after we hooked you up to machines." The doctor looked back up at Dean who had an uncaring, unworried expression on his face. "And you could care less…"

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm up and ready to go," said Dean with such enthusiasm that earned him confused and semi-scared looks from both Charlie and the doctor. "There's nothing I can really do about it now, so why worry?"

"Well, since you don't seem to be worried or concerned, I'll leave you to your devices," said the doctor. "If anything comes up, don't hesitate to ask."

"Wait, doc," said Dean halting the doctor on his way out of the room. The doctor turned around with an inquiring look. "When can I get out of here?"

"You seem to be in pretty good shape save for the bruising and broken bones, so I don't see why you can't be out of here the day after tomorrow." Dr. Cockburn then left without saying anything.

"Sweet." Dean smiled widely before directing his attention to Charlie. "Where's my brother, the BFG?" he queried. Charlie furrowed her brow giving Dean an utterly surprised look. In retaliation, Dean said, "BFG…it's the book by Roald Dahl about this Big Friendly Giant."

"I know what it's about, Dean. I just didn't think you'd read something like that. Penthouse, Playboy, Hustler, yeah, but Roald Dahl?"

"Hey! I've been known to read classic works of literature," argued Dean crossing his arms in defense.

"Really? Like what?" countered Charlie with a mischievous smirk.

"I've read _The Odyssey, The Iliad, The Divine Comedy, _and some other things." Dean tried to stare her down and show her up, but she didn't waver.

"You read _The Odyssey_ and _The Iliad _when you were in high school because your dad made you read them for the mythological value pertaining to Greek gods and creatures, and you read Dante'spoem because I told you I wouldn't sleep with you anymore until you finished it."

"It still counts," mumbled Dean in defeat. Charlie only giggled in her seat making Dean pout like a little kid. "Enough with putting Dean down: where's my brother?" he asked ignoring the soft giggles coming from Charlie's direction.

"Oh, he's stopping by a Krispy Kreme's, then he's coming here, , so he should be here soon."

"Why's he going to Krispy Kreme's? Don't they sell donuts here?"

"Well, when I went down for my ice cream, they didn't have jelly-filled, so I called Sam and asked him to buy me some."

"Weirdo," snickered Dean.

The two just sat in odd, uncomfortable silence each thinking of something to say to the other. Wondering about the sweet, comforting events from last night, Dean spoke up first.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked sheepishly. He could feel his ears become hot and his heart speed up making the heart monitor beep that much faster.

"Sure," she said glancing questionably at Dean's heart monitor. "Are you all right?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he forced out hoping it sounded somewhat calm. Dean glanced at Charlie who looked unconvinced. She stood from her seat and sat on the edge of his bed placing her hand gently upon his thigh kneading softly to try and placate any stress and uneasiness.

Her coming nearer to him did not make the situation any easier and only caused his heart rate to speed up just a bit. He could feel blood rush to his face making him turn an unpleasant shade of pink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" questioned Charlie with worry written all over her face. "You're turning red, and your heart rate jumped about 60 beats per minute in the matter of two minutes. You're not all right. I'm going to get a nurse." She made to leave, but Dean grabbed her wrist holding her back. She didn't say anything but sat back down.

"I'm fine, a little nervous, but fine." Skepticism and worry was plastered on her face unsure of what was to come. "Okay. Here goes-"

"Hey, guys," rang throughout the room abruptly cutting Dean off from his inquiry. Sam Winchester had the worst timing ever. He was the most effective interrupter of all time. He eventually was christened Sam "The Cock Block" Winchester by Dean after one of the many failed hook-ups or "moments" due to Sam's ability to interrupt at the worst time possible.

"Hey, Sam," answered both Dean unenthusiastically and Charlie gleefully.

"Did you get my donuts?" asked Charlie. A millisecond later, a white bag with green and red lettering landed in her lap. "Thank you!" After grabbing herself a glazed, custard-filled donut, she turned back to Dean. "Do you want to talk later?" she asked sensing the conversation wasn't meant to be heard by a third party.

"Yeah," he said both relieved and perturbed.

"So, you're up and going now. When did the doctor say you can leave?" asked Sam

"Da' affa tomowoh," Charlie answered around her donut. The boys just looked at her and laughed. "Shu' up!"

"Sorry," said Sam holding his hands up in mock defeat. "Looks like you're stuck in here for another day," gloated Sam to his brother.

"Or we could always just sneak me out," said Dean hopefully. Not a huge fan of hospitals, he was hoping that Sam and Charlie would spring him from the scratchy bed clothes and too clean smell that came with every hospital.

"Dude, it's one day. It's not going to kill you."

"It might."

Sam just gave Dean a look that said, "Stop being ridiculous."

"Fine, but if I end up dead in this place, I will haunt your ass just to say 'I told you so.'"

The three hunters spent the rest of the day at the hospital playing cards, watching movies, and talking. Sam even snuck in some burgers for Dean who wouldn't stop complaining about the hospital food. There was the occasional visit from the hospital staff to check broken appendages, bandage wounds, and change out the fluids and medical bags.

After dinner time, Dean began getting really exhausted. His eyes were dropping, his speech slowed, and his eyelids drooped. Noticing the lack of response from Dean during the conversation, Sam and Charlie decided to call it a day. Sam said goodnight to an unresponsive Dean then to Charlie before heading out. Once the door was closed, Charlie went to change and get ready for bed.

She checked on Dean before heading to her own bed. She felt him grasp her arm when she leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Will you lay with me?" he asked meekly reminding her of a child afraid of being left alone.

Just as she was about to protest, Dean turned on the puppy eyes pleading silently with her to stay. Unable to say no to a hurt cutie, she nudged Dean who then proceeded to make room for her on the bed. Dean then wrapped his arms around her pulling her to lay her head on his chest.

Neither one said anything as they lay there in the darkened room. They were both awkwardly content being there together in the night where everything was hidden and masked. Dean still wanted to ask Charlie what he was going to earlier, but he felt it wasn't the proper time. And although Charlie was still curious about what Dean was going to ask her, she didn't push because he looked embarrassed thinking about it earlier.

After several moments passed, they fell asleep in each other's arms being whisked away by the soft heartbeats of the other just reveling in the moment.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: I think the chapters are coming out longer than before. I think it's because I've been updating later than usual. Anywaythis is just more evidence of my bi-polar writing styles. It goes from light-hearted to serious the light-hearted to serious to semi-romantic with a sprinkle of angst. Sorry if it gives you a headache.**

**Anyway, we're heading into serious nature and possibly delving into some emotional areas, so reader beware. It's going to get even more bumpy for the end. I have yet to decide if they should hook or stay apart. Which ever omes out better will be the end even if some of you aren't too happy about it.**

**Also, I've got a two different stories in the works. One is, of course, Supernatural. The other is about my obsession/fetish/fantasy of the amazing Dark Knight. God, do I love Batman. They probably won't be out for a while because I want to get a definite story line written, so that way there won't be the random delays like there have been with this story.**

**Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Moni :)**


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning was awkwardly pleasant: Dean had woken with Charlie's back to his chest and his arm draped over her stomach with his hand dipping below the waistline of her pajama bottoms. He recalled numerous times where he would wake up in the same position, but the only difference this time was that they were no longer together deeming his hand in her pants particularly inappropriate.

Oh, God! He really missed her. Dean "Sex Fiend" Winchester truly missed his ex-girlfriend. He missed the way she smiled at him, the way she stared at him, the way she touched him. He missed waking up next to her every morning, falling asleep beside her every night, being with her every chance he got. This, right now, only helped a little but not enough. He wanted more, needed more. He wanted all and wouldn't settle for less.

What felt like an hour later, Charlie began to stir stretching along the length of him before coming fully awake. Sensing he was already up, she turned onto her back smiling at Dean.

"Good morning," she said wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I hope I didn't hurt you moving around."

"No, you're good. I'm pretty sure you stayed in the same spot the whole night." Dean smiled back and fought the urge to brush the strands of hair from her eyes.

"That's good because I'd feel bad if I hurt you any worse than Marcia Kimble did," she said sitting up on the bed. "Although, I'm pretty sure you've had worse."

She stretched her feet towards the floor before hopping off the bed and heading to the bathroom to go about her morning routine.

A few seconds later, Charlie's head popped out from the door with a toothbrush and foam coming from her mouth. "Hey, what were you going to ask me yesterday morning?" she asked waving around her toothbrush like a wand. "You know, before Sam interrupted," she giggled and returned back to the bathroom to finish up brushing her teeth.

Feeling immensely awkward, Dean laid down back on the bed folding his hands on his stomach. "I'll just wait until you're done getting ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said feigning confidence in his tone. _Besides, I need time to work through everything to say._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I honestly did not expect to be out for this long. I could take the time to make up an extravagant excuse for not updating, but truth is: I've been hella busy with all the stuff life throws my way. Also, I was able to sunburn my lips, so I decided to stay out of the sun for a while and play several random video games like God of War I and II, Destroy All Human I and II, and Sims II. **

**I also apologize for the randomly short chapter, but it's better than nothing. **

**I'll try not to go on a random hiatus, but I make no promises.**

**Ziggy Mo**


	38. Chapter 38

By the time Charlie was done with her morning routine, Dean had gained a semblance of courage to mention the subject in question; unfortunately, Dean did not get the chance to address her. Dr. Cockburn had deemed it necessary for him to go down to physical therapy in order for them to overview several exercises he would need to do in order for him to heal properly.

He really did not want to be in the PT room with so many people watching. He hated being seen vulnerable being in front of all the people in the room, especially in his fragile state. What made it worse was Sam and Charlie joining to watch what Dean would need to do. Those two were the main people he did not want to see him struggle in his condition. Unfortunately, they needed to know what Dean would be doing because he could not do the exercises without supervision.

"Son of a bitch! That burns like a mother!" exclaimed Dean gaining everyone's attention in the immediate vicinity. Sam and Charlie tried to hide their embarrassment by covering their faces hoping nobody would realize they were with him.

"Well, you're not supposed to push yourself so hard. It can irritate your broken bones, and you may not heal properly," reprimanded the therapist.

"Obviously the bones are still broken, so why am I doing this? Shouldn't I be doing this when everything's healed?" questioned Dean.

"You don't start the heavy-duty until everything's healed or almost. These are just simple stretches to keep your muscles from undergoing atrophy. It also helps to get the blood flowing to decrease the pain from the endorphins released," informed the therapist obviously irritated with Dean.

"Isn't that what pain meds are for?" asked Dean allowing the trainer to move him into a new position.

"Natural pain relief will help decrease your need for pain meds preventing any dependency on them. Now, concentrate on your stretches," the therapist ordered Dean causing him to grumble and comply. Surprisingly, Dean kept quiet the rest of the session.

Once he was finished with the physical therapy, Dean hobbled down to the cafeteria refusing to be ,"pushed in a wheelchair. Sam had become frustrated following his crippled brother down the hall, so by the time Dean and Charlie made it to the cafeteria Sam already had everyone's food and was halfway done with his own.

"You know, it's proper etiquette to wait for everyone before starting to eat," stated Dean plopping down in a seat and letting a breath of relief escape.

"Funny. You've never exercised that type of etiquette with anyone ever before," said Sam trying to swat away Dean's hand from his food. "Dude! You've got your own food!"

"Sam, I'm sick," said Dean in a soft, high-pitched voice pretending to cough.

"Be nice, you two," piped in Charlie, "or I'll put you two in time-out."

"Why don't you spank us? It's more effective," smirked Dean. "Not to mention sexy."

"If you don't shut up I just might. Maybe I'll even tie you guys up," she stated a little too cheerily.

"Kinky much."

"Shut up. I'm trying to eat, and all this sex talk is just weird," said Sam around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Oh, Sammy. You're such a prude," teased Dean. "Women like a man who has no boundaries in the bedroom."

"And you would know this?" questioned Sam challenging his brother.

"I happen to be very kinky when it comes to women," defended Dean. "I have been places you can't even dream."

Charlie sat staring at the two bickering brothers very amused by this brotherly quarrel. Instead of interrupting, she chose to watch the event play out.

"Really? What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" said Sam before an odd look replaced the challenge in his eyes. "I cannot believe I just asked my brother that."

"Well, I've been tied, gagged, whipped, and spanked. I've also been the dominant one in some bondage." Dean puffed out his hest as he finished with pride gleaming in his eyes.

"So, basically, you've been the bitch," laughed Sam. Charlie snorted trying to stifle her laughter.

"No! Being submissive isn't being someone's bitch. It merely means that I give up control to another person."

"Yeah, bitch."

"Shut up. You're the bitch."

"Whatever you say, bitch."

Unable to help herself, Charlie piped in, "Aw, you two are such a cute, quarreling couple."

The three shared a laugh and continued with pleasant talk before heading back to Dean's hospital room.

As soon as he made it through the door, Dean made a beeline for the bed. He hobbled onto the bed yawning as he did so.

"Someone looks tired," said Sam yawning as well. "I am, too. I'm going to head back to the motel, take a nap, and then head to the library or something. I'll be back later."

"Okie dokie. I'll stay here with the invalid and watch wonderful daytime TV," said Charlie with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm injured not incapable," argued Dean. "Now, you two be quiet, so I can sleep." With that, Dean leaned back onto his pillows and closed his eyes hoping to dream of Charlie dressed as a sexy nurse turning a sponge bath into a sensual massage.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa. It's been about a whole month since the last update. Sorry. I had this chapter written up about a few weeks ago, but I decided to finally put it up. However, yesterday, FanFiction decided to be a douche and would not let me upload it until today. **

**Just as future reference, I am a horrible procrastinator. It gets really bad during the summer because I am not one for 90 degrees weather even though I have lived in hot climates for my whole life. The rest of the year it isn't that bad.**

**Anyway, the story is coming to an end, but being the procrastinator that I am, it probably won't be done until about two months from now.**

**Ziggy Mo**


	39. Chapter 39

Dean slowly awoke from his afternoon nap trying to stretch without jostling any of his healing injuries.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," joked Charlie from her perch on the chair nearest Dean's bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked very sincerely.

"Pretty good. Sam's not back yet?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nope, he called to say he was at the library," she answered.

"Why? It's not like we have a hunt," stated Dean matter-of-factly. "What's he going to do?"

Well, I'm guessing he's going there to read," said Charlie mockingly.

"Hey! Don't insult my intelligence!" defended Dean. "Just because I'm hurt and helpless doesn't mean you can pick on me." He crossed his arms and pouted putting on a mock offended stance.

"Aw, poor Dean," cooed Charlie. "I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well," said Dean suggestively.

She hit him in the shoulder. "Shut up, stupid."

For a while after, Dean and Charlie just sat back and watched reruns on TV.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, Dean spoke up somewhat hesitantly, "Hey, Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"You kind of left me no choice there," she said.

"That's not what I meant," he said being oddly serious for Dean Winchester.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about earlier?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"Yeah." He was avoiding her gaze completely, his eyes scanning the bed while he played with the corner of a sheet. "Just give me a second."

She sat and stared at Dean. She didn't know what he was going to ask, but she had an idea that it would be very serious since he was acting particularly un-Dean-like.

After what felt like a millennia, Dean finally cleared his throat before speaking. "Remember that day awhile back when we went out to lunch?" he inquired meekly. "Well, I kind of want to talk about that."

Charlie just looked at him unblinking finally realizing in what direction the conversation was headed.

"I want to say that I am truly sorry for the way I acted at the bar when we met up with your ex," he began. "You didn't deserve that, and you definitely did not deserve me making out with that girl."

Just as she was about to interrupt, Dean stopped her, "Please, let me get all of this off of my chest, or I never will. I never deserved someone as great as you. I totally ruined everything, and I feel horrible about it. All those mood swings I had after our break-up was me trying to deal with it. I thought I could pull through, but I can't." Charlie noticed the tears growing in his eyes revealing a very personal side to Dean. Not wanting him to close up and never express himself emotionally, she stayed quiet and mentally urged him on. "I really, truly, deeply miss you. I don't know how I ever lasted without you. I know it may sound cliché, but you really did complete me and make me feel important and needed. I know there's Sam, but I love you."

"Dean," Charlie began.

"Please, let me finish before you say anything." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I cannot stand being without you. It's so hard to see you right there within reach, yet so far away. It hurts so much seeing you and not being with you. What I'm trying to get at is: will you forgive me and take me back?"

Charlie was at a total loss for words. This man before was no Dean Winchester. He was a sentimental, heart-felt man bearing his soul to her in hopes of mending, not only a broken heart, but also a damaged relationship. She searched his eyes for a sign of deceit but found none. This was too big of a request to answer immediately, but she knew if she postponed it or denied him it would further hurt him.

"Dean, I need time to think about everything." She watched as his face fell. "I can't answer on a whim. I have to…I can't answer you." She could tell how her words, though seemingly calm and meaningless, cut him as if they were spiteful.

"I really thought you were going to say yes," he said more to himself. His eyes slowly filled with tears. "This whole time I've been in here you've been more caring and understanding like when we were together. I thought that maybe, hopefully you would say yes. I'm so stupid!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the bed accidentally hitting the frame which made a loud cracking sound. "From the get-go I knew I never should have gotten with you. I only set myself up for heartache. I'm not meant to find love." He was getting angrier and hysterical as the seconds passed scaring Charlie.

"Dean…" she tried meekly as she tried to creep slowly towards him.

"It happened with Cassie! Now, you! Life just screws me over!"

She tried to reach out to him, but he swatted her hand away.

"Just get the fuck away from me!"


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Been way busy with midterms and work. I know the chapter's short, but at least I updated :)

* * *

Okay, something must have gone down at the hospital because Charlie had come back to the motel room looking rather down and depressed as if she and Dean had gotten in a hardcore fight.

"Charlotte?" he asked her very carefully not wanting to upset her. She ignored him and sat on the edge of the farthest bed. "Hey, are you okay?" He crossed the room kneeling before her resting his hands on her knees.

She kept her head down refusing to let him see her face.

"Chucky, what's the matter?" he asked softly. "Did something happen?" His only response: a nod. "Did something happen with Dean?" Another nod. "Want to tell me what happened?" She shook her head. "I might be able to help if you tell me what happened. Please."

Silence stretched, a pregnant pause between the two. The only sound was a clock ticking somewhere.

After what seemed like a millennia, she released a shaky breath.

"He yelled at me," she practically whispering taking time to breathe.

"It's okay," Sam consoled rubbing her knee. "Take your time."

"He seemed so nervous about something. It turns out he was apologizing. For everything. He was so sincere, so sweet, so un-Dean-like. He was actually opening to me about how he felt, what he was going through the past few months. He told me how he felt about me. He told me he loves me. He asked if I would take him back, but I told him I didn't know. I said I couldn't answer him without thinking about everything I had been through. Then, he yelled at me. He looked like I rejected him, but I didn't mean to hurt him. He looked so broken, so hurt. I didn't mean to. I tried to explain it, but he just yelled at me to leave. I was so scared." She was bawling now refusing to wipe the tears from her face. "I don't know what to do, Sam."

Cupping her face and wiping the traces of her tears with the pads of his thumbs, Sam spoke softly, "You both just need time to think about everything that's been going on between you. Just give him some time to stew in his thoughts while you deal with yours. You guys just need some space from each other, okay?" He sat down next to her pulling her in for a bear hug. "It'll all work out for the best in the end."


	41. Chapter 41

There was not any music playing, no one even tried to make a noise. The only sounds were the whir of the engine and the wind rushing past the windows. To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement. It was so damn uncomfortable that Sam had windows rolled down to try and air out some of the thickness.

The only time there was any sort of human interaction was when the trio stopped for gas, food, or rest and Dean needed help getting out of the car. Other than that, everyone pretty much stayed within their own little bubble.

Sam had decided that Dean needed to recuperate before jumping back into business, and the only place anyone could think of was Bobby. Unfortunately, Singer's Salvage Yard just happened to be in South Dakota which was over a day's drive. Instead of prolonging the awkward situation, Sam decided to drive straight through so he could talk to each of the two separately.

The sun wasn't even up by the time the three had made it to Bobby's the next morning. Sam glanced over to Charlie whose face was pressed up against the window. He looked over his shoulder into the backseat where Dean was snoring as he was stretched across the bench seat. Being ever so quiet Sam nudged Dean slightly attempting to rouse his brother.

Dean moaned blinking his eyes open. "What?"

"We're here, Dean." He returned before letting loose a huge yawn. He leaned over to jostle Charlie awake. "Chuck, we're here."

Dean glanced over to her his eyes free of emotion. They both watched as she slowly climbed from the car and make her way towards the back door to Bobby's house.

"I know what's going on, Dean. She told me before we picked you up from the hospital," Sam said turning to look at Dean.

"Nothing's going on," defended Dean.

"Yeah, that's why she came back from the hospital crying. It also explains the awkward car ride," Sam said sarcastically. "You guys need to talk it over and work everything out. If not, this problem is going to put a strain on our hunts. I don't need to be babysitting on hunts."

"Why are you lecturing me about all this? Why not talk to her about this?" Dean responded. "I mean, it's not just me that's in this ordeal."

"Because you're here now. I'll get to her later."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not posting in the longest time. I felt bad for not updating, so I came up with this short chapter as a sort of filler. This semester is kicking my ass. I'm taking 6 classes, so it'll probably be another long hiatus before I update. Please enjoy.


End file.
